Empty Hourglass
by Grey-Skye-eyes
Summary: Twelve years after Pitch is defeated he is at it again. Striking a wager with Father Time he sets out to take his sweet revenge on Jack Frost. Shrunken down to the size of an toddler Jack must make it to the Guardians and inform them of his condition before anything worse comes to pass...but is that even possible? He is the Guardian of Fun trapped in the body of a toddler.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I was at work today and this story came to my mind and I just couldn't get it out of my head. It just something different from the other story I am doing right now, but don't worry that one is still in full swing. So anyway here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own RotG, also this story is based off the movie not books so please excuse and mishaps of information if there is any. This is rate K+ rating may change, if anyone thinks it needs to be different please pm or leave a review and inform me.

Also the concept of the master of times ever changing appearance is kind of similar to that of Clockwork off of Danny Phantom. So any Phantom Fans out there should notice the similarities. (Hehee *BEWARE!)

Chapter 1: Twelve long years… Round 2

Pitch stared at the metal globe within his lair, the light of all the children who believed shinning as brightly as ever. Intoxicating and infuriating, the sight was enough to make him want to hurl, but yet again here he was starring at.

Twelve years, that was the length of time that had spanned since he had last made his appearance upon the surface. Now most everyone had forgotten the chaos. On a positive note his absence and lack of movement had most people believing that he was weak. That he was hiding deep within his caves fighting off the nightmares and licking his wounds.

Unknown to the Guardians was that even though they had saved the children from a bulk of his fearlings, there were still a few children who were not spared from the scars of their nightmares. Those few children who had never lost that fear gave Pitch just the amount of energy he needed to start work on his newest plan.

It may have taken him twelve years to get everything ready, but it would be worth it to see the Guardians crumble.

Stealing one last look at the globe Pitch retreated back into the dark and winding halls of his home. Each step echoed loudly in the darkness as he made his way to a newly formed tunnel. It was the creation of this tunnel that took his plan so long to come to fruition.

Unlike that obnoxious E. Aster Bunnymund, he couldn't just tap his foot and go where he pleased. Nor could he just create a snow globe and vanish through a portal like that over zealous Santa Clause. Which, as luck would have it, the only two known ways to get to the place that he so desperately wanted to go. So, working his nightmare sand day and night he made a tunnel through the damp dark earth.

As he entered the finished pathway the sands slithered and inched away form their host providing him an unhindered root to the end. Once there he found an extremely thin film coating the side of the wall. It rippled and swayed like a sheet hanging on a banister in the wind; shining with a silvery hue much like that found in a mercury thermometer.

He was willing to take centuries of digging to locate this place, but as luck would have it, it only took him twelve years. Placing his hands behind his back he strode forward, all of the evil confidence he had radiating off him in waves.

Cog wheels of ever shape and size turned and creaked through out the halls of the massive bronze tower. Clocks, hourglasses, sundials, planetary solar systems of various sorts could be found scattered around the entirety of this enormous place. Anyone who was lucky enough to locate this place would find its likeness to that of clock maker's workshop.

Pitch gaped at this tower with amusement and glee; after all this was his first time actually venturing into the TimeKeepersTower. Sure he had a small glimpse of it from spying on the Guardians 200 years ago- when North misspoke a location to one of his globes-but seeing it with ones own eyes was something of a marvel.

Striding up to the doorless entrance Pitch entered the tower and began to investigate. It was very likely that the overseer of this place knew of his arrival already so he did not care to search for him, the two are bound to run into each other during his snooping of this place, so why rush.

* * *

If Pitch was right about one thing it was that Nicodemous Χρόνος (chronos for those who can't read his name) had most certainly noticed his presence. It was hard not to notice the buzzing of another life form in his realm of solitude. Unlike Jack Frost who hated solitude and sought out recognition Χρόνος did not. He found being around others did nothing but complicate things. It was mainly this reason- among many other things- that he placed his dwelling within the earth where no random stranger could intrude.

He had already glimpsed the coming of Pitch Black within the pool of water that rested upon the floor. Its surface was thin and clear and at the bottom of the basin was a thin layer of silver. True he could feel what is to come and even mentally visualize events in time; but he found it to be tiresome and occasionally foggy to recall without having to go into a trance like state. So to eliminate this little set back he formed this mirror of time, the perfect tool for the Guardian of Time.

Waving his right hand lazily over the waters surface the image of Pitch meandering through his halls became crystal clear. Rolling his eyes at the Boogie Man who almost broke a small cog he figured now was as good a time as any to find out what Pitch was thinking.

People thought that his ability to control time made him know everything that happened in the world, but that was far from it. It was his job to maintain the natural flow of time and that was really all there was to it. Now if there was a significant event that would take place along the time stream he would be aware of it, but that was only to insure that he could take control of a situation if he had to. Technically if he wanted he could think of a person, place, or situation and fortell all the possible outcomes, but even he couldn't be sure of which one would take place until a key point in time. The reason for this was because people were in control of their own destiny. Someone who was a villain and pure evil could surprise everyone by jumping in front of a car to save a child, thus altering the time line. He wasn't a mind reader for crying out loud.

Knowing Pitch's past and previous schemes, he was sure that what ever he had up his sleeve now was most certainly stupid and evil. Yes, that's right Χρόνος believed whole heartedly that the feud between Pitch and the Guardians was stupid. He didn't really care who won or lost because they were out of the time stream, and as such no longer his problem. It caused him a great deal of annoyance the last time one of the group dropped in, he was sure that this time wasn't going to be any different.

* * *

Jumping a good foot in the air Pitch found him self scooting away from the sudden appearance of the keeper of time. His appearance was not what he was expecting at all. The Master of Time stood roughly six foot nine inches tall, his long grey beard and hair hung both hung down to his knees. His eyes held no real definitive color to them, almost as if they were every color and no color all at once. His skin held no flaws or blemishes other than age telling wrinkles. An iridescent robe hung from his frame similar in appearance to the film that covered the cavern entrance; it matched well with the black under clothes that he adorned. No shoes covered his large feet and all that occupied his hands was a small empty hourglass.

It took a few good minutes for Pitch to look over the man and take in his appearance. Just when he thought that he had finally gotten his features memorized the man morphed into that of a an infant, his clothes and hair shrinking to the appropriate size to accommodate his age.

"Well you are certainly full of surprises." Pitch breathless spoke out.

"I could say the same to you, not many have found a way into my home. Though I shouldn't be surprised, after your nightmare bug ventured here with the Guardians it was only a matter of time before you would come looking."

"So you knew about the bug back then?" Pitch inquired clearly amused.

"I'm not like the other immortals in this world Mr. Black; you will do well not to forget that." As he spoke he morphed yet again, this time taking on the form of a well built middle aged man.

"Yes, I can see that." Pitches eye twitched at being called Mr. Black.

"Once you leave this plain the tunnel you made to get here will be useless, reverting back to nothing more than an ordinary cavern. Therefore, I suggest that what ever you came to do best be worth the trip, you won't get a second chance for quite a long time."

Pitch had kind of expected something along those lines, that's why he used all of those years plotting and digging. "Oh I fully intend to."

"Well then, I would say make your self comfortable but in truth I would rather you just leave. So state you business and be gone."

"Not very sociable are you?" Pitch jested but received no response, just a blank and annoyed face of an elderly man. "I see, well I have a little proposition for you."

"If it is about altering time to give you the upper hand on the Guardians then no, that little spat has nothing to do with me or the lines that I manage."

"Now hold on." Running in front of the being that drifted back to who knows where Pitch held up his hands. "How about we make a little wager?"

"I care not for games Mr. Black, now if that is all I am very busy."

"Oh but you see, I know very well that we immortals have some effect on that precious timeline of yours."

"Is that a threat MR. Black?" Χρόνος asked raising an eyebrow and lower his voice.

Shaking his head Pitch continued in his explanation, "Far from it, you see it has been my observation that although we personally don't concern you, some of us do act in a way that may alter the lives of those you do look over."

When Nicodemous made no move to leave Pitch proceeded, "You see there is a certain new Guardian that has just come into power."

"Jack Frost, I know of it what is your point?"

"Well, when this young spirit was not in power and left unseen his snow was passed off as just another natural phenomenon, but now he has children seeing him!"

Changing to the form of a child Nicodemous began to fiddle with the hourglass, clearly Pitch was losing the mans interest, "Everything the others do is harmless and changes nothing. They fill the worlds children with ridiculous emotions but only one of them causes harm to the children, and on a normal basis no less."

"It is their duty to protect all the world's children, what concern of it is mine if one slacks on the job?"

'That's harsh, this man could very well be more heartless then me,' Pitch inwardly thought. The fact that the strange being was showing some emotion meant that he was at least getting somewhere.

"It is your concern because his slacking and constant interference with the children could alter the thing you protect and cherish most."

The time master looked off into the distance, clearly he was thinking about what the Nightmare King had said. When his eyes became unfocused Pitch noticed a sort of flash appear behind the man's eyes. Like a movie was playing just for him to see; man was that a power the Nightmare King would love to have. However, if it meant staying isolated with this unsociable man for all eternity he would rather not.

After a few more moment of silence Χρόνος looked down at his feet like that of an old withered man, "I am still not convinced that this is any of my concern, even with all I have seen." Pitch wanted to explode; he was sure that his silver tongue had done him justice. Preparing to cut his losses he turned to leave when the voice spoke again, "Tell me Pitch, you said you had a wager for me. What exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

Summer had come once again in the town of Burgess, and as much as the Guardian of Fun hated it he had no choice but to let it happen. If the choice was his, this particular town would be winter all year long, that way he could spend all his spare time here with the kids in town. When the town started to heat up he would normally venture out to other colder climates and help them keep their chill, but it just wasn't the same as in Burgess.

Sure kids all over the world started to believe in him thanks to Jamie and his friends spreading the word as kids. They helped out even more when they turned into adults themselves. None of the children in Burgess ever stopped believing in the fairy tale beings of old; they even earned the town a title, 'The Town that Never Ages".

Jamie now being 20 years old did wonders about spreading the news of Guardians existence in the form of an anime book series; his art work was praised in high school which earned him a scholarship to practically every art collage imaginable. It wasn't long before he got his first contract on and began his first series, everyone could guess what it was about. What stuck most people as odd though was his choice of the main character, well odd to anyone who didn't know Jamie. Most of all his stories revolved around the Winter Spirit Jack Frost, needles to say Jack felt a spike in believers once the boy's book hit the stores. Now that he had his twentieth birthday he was returning to Burgess to live and continue his manuscripts from there. After all of the places in the world this place inspired him like no other could. That was why even though it was summer and annoyingly hot the Winter Spirit came to visit, he wanted the boy's welcome home party to be the best.

After hours of being perched on a pine tree in the summer sun Jack, to his relief, spotted Jamie walking home. The boy's image didn't change all that much over the years; his dark brown hair hung loosely over his maple brown eyes. It swished with the style much like that found on the suave movie stars. He wore a brown leather jacket over a form fitting black shirt and blue jean that hit the ground in the back. Black sketchers covered the boy's feet completing the outfit.

With his hands stuffed in his jacket pocket and his back slumped over it made it hard to determine his height, but Jack was sure that it was somewhere in the five foot range. One glance at the boy and Jack knew the perfect way to get the young mans attention. Floating off the branch he swooped over the boy silently as ever, believer or not no one could detect Jack Frost if he was being sneaky, that was what made some of his pranks so good.

Forming thick snowflakes as to prevent them from immediately melting, he set them adrift down in mass to the boy. As each flake made its way to their target Jack speed off in the direction of his lake. If the boy seen the snowfall before it melted he would know exactly who was to blame, and where he would be.

Floating to the edge of his lake he gazed at the unfrozen with a frown upon his face. He hated seeing this pond unfrozen before he had is memories, he hated it even more now that he had some of them. Without thinking about the time of year Jack glided to the center of the lack and touched down. Before his feet even made contact the water began to freeze, it ice spread quickly the moment contact was made. Not quite satisfied Jack Tapped the end of his staff to the water for added insurance, and just like that the lake was frozen once again.

"Perfect!" the moment the words left his lips his breath hitched in his chest. Every muscle in his body tensed and strained under an unknown pressure. Grabbing his chest he let his staff fall from his hands and clatter onto the icy surface. All of his bones twisted and burned like they were in an acid bath, heat started building inside his body a feeling that he never felt before. Tears spilled over his eyes as his voice let out a weak attempt at a yell. With no air in his lungs there was no way to produce the sound that expressed his discomfort, without warning his vision blacked out and he crumpled to the ground.

What ever had assaulted him seemed to have left as quickly as it came, for when he opened his eyes there was no more pain. Sitting up he looked around to notice that little to no time passed at all, which was odd for him. He could have sworn he was out for days with the way he felt. Catching a glimpse of his staff he reached out to pick it up, or at least he tried to pick it up. When his hand entered the field of his vision he had all but froze in shock.

Pulling directly in front of his face Jack stared wide eyed at the child sized hand before him. This was not his hand, it couldn't possible be his hand! His hands were the size of a young adults not some toddler! Flipping over Jack rubbed the ice clear of any frost to produce a clear reflective surface.

Staring at the toddler version of him self in the lake made him hyperventilate, something like this had never in all of his 330 years happened which made his panic attack all the more understandable. Scrunching his eyes closed he opened them again and looked at the lake begging it to be some sick joke, or better yet a nightmare. If it was a nightmare then at least he could blame Pitch for it and go kick his butt.

Pushing himself to his feet he thought it best to reveal his predicament to the other Guardians, sure he hated to disturb them when they are so busy, but figured this time he could make an exception. His tiny feet only made it about three steps before his legs gave way and caused him to crash down to the ice. Shaking his head he made another attempt, then another, and then another. After ten times of falling Jack started to form tears in his eyes, this was just pathetic. Barley holding his staff on his lap he tried calling the wind to his aid, but it just gingerly touched his face as some sort of apology. Apparently it feared to carry him in such a delicate state, he wasn't really angry at the winds just disappointed.

With no way of leaving and no way of contacting the others his infant body did for him what he had been refusing to do…cry.

* * *

Jamie was walking nonchalantly back to his house when a cold breeze passed though his jacket. Knowing that it was summer he was preparing to brush it off as the wind playing around, that was until small white snowflakes passed across his face.

"Snow…in June?" he asked looking up to the sky. With no clouds in sight the boy smirked with delight, snow in June with no clouds meant Jack Frost was close by. Noticing that the town park was not far off he figured that was the best place to start searching. Jack wasn't going to just come out and say, 'What's up!' he was the spirit of fun. This lead Jamie to play hide and seek with the Spirit on numerous occasions; it would figure that this occasion was no different.

Traipsing through the woods, jumping logs and other such debris Jamie made his way to JacksLake. He had made it about two-thirds of the way there when he heard the sudden crying of a young child. Its wails of discomfort placed it the age range to that of 2-3 years. With every new bout Jamie sprinting that much faster to its aid.

After making it through the clearing he spotted the well known lake frozen solid, but what made him scratch his head in confusion were the two oddities about the scene. Jack Frost was not floating around panicking over the child for being on the lake, and the second was that there was an infant in Jacks oversized blue hoodie on the lake. At first Jamie figured the Guardian relinquished the hood to the child for warmth as he searched for help.

At least that was what he thought until the child started calling out for North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth.

"J-Jack?" Jamie whispered in disbelief, part of him pleading that what he was seeing wasn't true.

Much to his surprise the toddler whipped around upon hearing his name, silver hair dancing in the soothing touch of the wind and bright blue eyes filled to the brim with tears.

Jamie and Frost stared at each other for the longest of moments until Jamie gave in, with one hand on his hip the other brushed through his brown locks.

"Man, I hope your potty trained." The boy smirked at the shrunken Guardian. Oh if looks could kill.

***and that's a wrap! Well at least for now! I couldn't decide if I wanted it to be a one shot or a have a bunch of chapters. I know there are a few of you hooked on my other story at the moment but I thought this would be a nice change up.

Feel free to review and let me know if this should go on. lol


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay that settles it this will be a multi-chapter fanfiction. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer- there isn't much to say other than I don't own RoTG. Also if it looks like there is spelling errors while Jack's speaking just remember…He is in the form of a Toddler! His body is naturally fighting against his experienced mind resulting in some interesting… mix ups.

Chapter 2: Plan of Action

Jamie and Jack stared at each other for the longest time, neither one of them knowing exactly what to do. Jack wanted to tell Jamie that everything was all right, but to be honest he wasn't sure of that himself.

Extending his foot forward Jamie tapped the ice atop the lakes surface. Jack rolled his eyes at the action, "Ow many times aw you gonna diss me in one day?"

The moment the words left his lips his face flushed in embarrassment, Jamie's eyes bulged at the childish voice that emitted from the spirits mouth.

"Dude…did I just hear what I think I heard?" Jack immediately shook his head vigorously back and forth. Grinning wildly Jamie stated to chuckle, "Oh really? Then how about you explain what happened then huh?"

Jack started doing sign language to indicate what knew, this how ever just got Jamie to laugh harder.

"Seriously, do you honestly think I can read your sign language from way over here? Why not just tell me in your own words, you're not Sandy."

Jack made a spectacle of folding his arms over his chest with a big harrumph. Jamie also folded his arms and let his face fall into a lopsided grin; there was no way he was going to let Jack get out of this.

Feeling the eyes boring into him his resolve began to crumble, before he knew his arms where thrust into the air along with a rather high pitched "**FINE!"**

Grabbing his sides Jamie doubled over in a fit of laughter; it was all he could do to remain standing after the childish voice rang out once again. Jack glared at the boy for a moment but then started to laugh himself. Everything about this situation (although frightening and confusing) was actually kind of funny.

"Okay, I've had my laugh. Now let's get you off that ice and find out what's going on, what do you say?" Jack beamed at his friend's idea; it was times like these that he was glad to finally have a believer, even if he was just picking on him a few moments ago.

Placing one foot in front of the other Jamie was by Jacks side in mere moments. Years of ice skating lessons with the Spirit of Winter made this simple trek child's play. Upon reaching said spirit Jamie took the moment to fully look over his shrunken friend. Even though he was in the form of a child, Jack had retained his snow white hair, bright blue eyes, and deathly pale complexion. After the earlier conversation and current position it was obvious that the spirit had retained his mental status as well, Jamie was happy for that little fact. If Jack had reverted back to the mental age of a child then they really would have been up a creek without a paddle.

It wasn't until Jamie reached down and picked up the boy did he realize that his clothes and staff did not change to accommodate the now shrunken boy.

"Wha?" Jack asked in concern when he realized that Jamie was deep in though. Jamie shook his head and sighed, "It's nothing come on."

Picking up the remainder of Jacks clothes and staff he began to head off the ice. As he walked a thought popped into his mind which caused a smirk to dance across his face. This little motion did not go unnoticed by the boy in his arms.

"Wha so funny?"

Pausing for just a moment Jamie looked down at Jack and regaled him, "I don't have any clothes that will fit you at home, but I do believe Soph still has some of her doll clothes that you could borrow."

Jacks eyes widened in horror at the offer, "You wouldn't!"

Jamie just laughed as he proceeded forward headed to his house, "Jamie tell me you lying…Jamie…Jamie!?"

Pitch paced back and forth in the bronze tower waiting to hear back from Χρόνος. When he explained to Father Time his little bet the man merely hummed and floated off to moon knows where. Usually Pitch was a patient man, but asking to wait for Father Time to give you an answer could mean years! Sure he has waited this long for a revenge what's another century or two…NOT!

Just as he was about to storm through the tower Χρόνος returned with a bemused look upon his face. "Well, have you accepted my wager?"

At first Nicodemous just stood there without saying a word. Clicks and clanks of near by turning cogs filled the void of silence as the two stared at each other. Pitch's eye began to twitch in rhythm with a near by clock, the noise started to grain on his patients. It was beyond him how anyone could stand the constant sounds made by all of these clocks with out going mad. Then again, considering the fact that the man who was living her was ancient and kind of a screwball he wasn't all that surprised.

"It is done." where the first words spoken from the old man.

"Wait, so you have agreed to the terms of the wager?!" Pitch was slightly startled at this new development. Don't get him wrong he was ecstatic, but rather confused. From the way Χρόνος was acting earlier he was sure he would have to go through three more rounds of witty banter before the man would agree.

"To a degree."

Pitch did not like the sound of that, "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"Your wager seemed fair enough, so I considered it very seriously. After all, it isn't everyday that I someone makes me second guess my own foresight. However I am still bound by my own particular set of rules, and unlike the lot of you I don't intend on breaking them. Therefore, I have altered our wager but only slightly."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, Mr. Black that per you wager Jack Frost is no longer an immortal teenager."

Pitch didn't show his emotions openly to Father Time, but his eyes gleamed with triumph. Χρόνος rolled his own eyes and proceeded to leave the hall, "Don't get cocky Mr. Black, he is still very much the Winter Spirit and Guardian of Fun."

Pitch's eyes hardened at the man's retreating form, "That was not the deal!"

"Mr. Black as I recall our agreement was as thus. Turn back the clock on Jack Frost, back to a moment in time where he is no longer able to physically interfere with the mortals by use of his winter magic. As I see it I have done just that."

"If he is still the Winter Spirit and Guardian of Fun then he is still a threat!"

That final out burst from Pitch along with his very presence finally worn on the Master of Time. "A threat to whom exactly Mr. Black, to you? As I see it you have offered no real evidence for your accusations, but my code forbids me to turn a blind eye when someone voices concern for the time line, no matter who they are. It was for that reason alone that I agree to your 'wager'. Do not think for a moment that I do not see what you are really after King of Nightmares, nor should you think that I have picked sides. You wager I make Jack Frost unable to physically interfere, that has been done, and anything further would have been overkill. Now I have put up worth your prattling for far too long, it is about time you take your leave."

"I am not going anywhere, you agreed to a wager and I intend to see it through!"

"You seem to think you have a choice in the matter!" Shifting from his elder form to that of his middle aged state Χρόνος lifted his free hand and grabbed an hourglass out of thin air. Black sands glowed within the confines of the glass before Pitch could react Χρόνος smashed it upon the ground.

Upon making contact with the floor the glass shattered, black sands exploded all around the room. Time seemed to freeze for just a moment as the sand glowed a blindingly white; Pitch had to cover his eyes from the light it produced. Within a fraction of a second the sands rushed back to the hourglass from whence it came. Χρόνος stared down emotionlessly at the newly formed hourglass upon the floor, smoke lightly radiating off it surface after reforming.

Pitch removed his arms from in front of his face only to find that he was once again standing in the dark caverns of his lair. Frustrated Pitch yelled out in anger into the darkness, saying he was peeved about being forcibly eject from the tower was an understatement. Not only was his wager altered without his consent, he had no idea of how he exactly altered it.

After a good long belt out Pitch hung his head low and contemplated everything Nicodemous had said to him. What ever he did to Jack had to of some how remained within the boundaries of their agreement or else Χρόνος would never have bothered to inform him. Smiling to himself Pitch summoned a few of his strongest fearlings to his side. "Go and find out what you can about our little frost Guardian would you my dears?"

Jamie made it back to his house with in record time, upon his arrival a hyper voice of a young girl echoed from the back of the house. "Jamie's home!"

Jamie shook his head, a soft smile playing on his lips. He had never been able to get into the house with out his little sister knowing about it. Jack looked from Jamie to the doorway that leads to the other rooms.

"Wha eva you do don leave me alone wit her!" Jack pleaded to his friend. Jamie rolled his eyes at the kid and kicked off his shoes, then with a quick tug pulled Jacks hood over his head.

"Hey!"

"What? This is just so Sophie doesn't spot you and go nuts, after all it's been a while scene she's seen me. If she sees you too she is bound to go into happiness over load."

"Appiness overload?" Jack inquired from under the hood.

"Trust me, with Soph it would be like feeding her pure sugar for two day then put her in a room made out of trampolines. All in all just trust me when I say it gets crazy."

Jack was quite for a moment envisioning the scenarios before muttered, "Oooh"

Making his way further into the house Jamie heard the sounds of his the television from the living room. Peaking around the corner he spotted his parents sitting on the couch watching some program with Sophie doing some home work on the floor in front of them.

"Hey I'm back!" Sophie lifter her head upon hearing his words and scrambled to her feet. "Big Brother! See I told you he was home!" She belted out at her parent as she ran up to him. Disregarding what ever was in his hands Sophie flung her arms around him. "It's so good to see you!"

"Jamie darling I though you said your flight wasn't arriving until tomorrow?" His mother questioned rising form the couch.

"Yeah well I caught an earlier flight is all, thought I would give you all a surprise."

His father rose from the couch and stood in front of his eldest child, "You know we would have picked you up form the airport. Is that all you brought with you?" he motioned to the cloths and stick between Jamie and Sophie.

Jamie looked down with a sheepish grin, "Yeah sort of. Turns out my bag luggage was got lost somewhere in transit. The airlines said they would call when they located it, but I'm not too worried."

Both parents shook their head at the information but smiled warmly at their son, "It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be back." Jamie really did love his family. Originally he intended to find a place of his own here; but when his parents expressed that they needed someone to help watch Sophie while they were no night shifts at work now, he gladly accepted to stay with them.

Sophie suddenly noticed a shifty movement concealed under the cloths in Jamie's arms. Curiously she began to pull and tug at the bundle, when her hands came into something solid under all the squishy cloths she stopped. Eyes scrunched in confusion she took two fingers and started to pinch the bundle. It didn't take long before a yelp emanated from the cloths.

Sophie's eyes contorted upon hearing the sound and gazed up to see her brother looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"What cha got in the cloths?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing Soph, this was just my carry on."

Sophie looked unconvinced as her eyes began to scan everything he was holding, once her eyes landed on a familiar looking staff it was over.

"Hey isn't that Jack Frost's staff?!" she squealed with delight.

"What she talking about?" their dad asked just now taking notice of the staff.

"N-nothing!"

"Yeah right! I bet you met up with the Spirit of Winter today and he-"before she could finish talking Jamie covered her mouth with his free hand. "O-okay Soph enough games for now, how about you come help me unpack?"

Jamie's dad rolled his eyes at his son's obvious evasion of questions; the boy was horrible at it. "Fine, go on and play."

"But dear her homework?" their mother whispered

"Honey you and I know there is no way that she is going to be able to finish it let alone concentrate on Jamie's first night back."

"You know it!" the girl chimed as if it to reiterate his point.

Jamie rolled his eyes and his mother sighed in defeat, "Fine go."

Grabbing her brothers hand Sophie whisked him away up the stairs to Jamie's bedroom. Once inside the young teen shut the door gently as Jamie walked over to his bed. With an audible click of the door latching such Sophie whipped around with a large grin plastered upon her face.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't give me that Jamie Bennett! Those are obviously Jack's clothes and staff, so where is he?

Jamie was about to say something when Jack sneezed from underneath the hood. Jamie winced at the sound as his sister merely looked straight at the cloths.

"Did those clothes just sneeze?"

"No."

"I could have sworn they did, and if I'm not mistaken I heard them squeaked earlier too."

"You're imagining things." He state as he sat down upon the bed.

Bad idea, Sophie practically flew to the other side of the room and scrambled for the cloths in her brothers lap.

"Hey Sophie cut it out!"

"Not till I see what you're hiding!" she quipped.

When her hand latched onto the hood she yanked back in hopes to retrieve the article only to reveal a dizzy looking white haired kid.

With all the wrestling going on between Jamie and Sophie, Jack felt really nauseous. Retracting the urge to spill his guts all over Jamie's room Jack took a deep breath and looked at Jamie. "Don eva do dat again…not unless you wanna see my lunch."

"Sorry, I didn't expect her to lunge at me like that."

Sophie's eyes never left the young child for even a second, "Who's the kid?" she asked even though it was clear she already knew the answer.

"Sophie…I know you remember Jack Frost."

"Ello Soph!" Jack gave a half wave.

Jack waited for a response, or even to see her start bouncing around like Jamie described. When she did neither both boys looked to one another in concern.

"Soph?" they both asked at once.

Turning around Sophie walked to the door and opened it, then before disappearing around the corner she uttered the one thing that made Jack feared the most. "I've got just the thing he can ware!"

Jack looked back at Jamie, desperation feeling his eyes. Within seconds Sophie returned a mischievous glint in her eyes. With one fluid movement she produced a small pink dress with bright yellow flowers on it.

"Pay back time Jack." Sophie giggled; Jamie fell over laughing as Jack face palmed. Wasn't he just saying how 'nice' it was to have believers like them? As Sophie approached and Jamie laughed harder, Jack resolved right then. If they were going to have fun, then so was he.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I was going to update sooner but I've been busy transferring to my new job. So things have been a little busy lately. Now that everything has settled down I am able to post again. There for I give you the long awaited chapter 3.**

**: P** I am so glad everyone likes this story so far. Well, here you go

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own RoTG and Jack may sound weird due to his conflict with trying to sound adult in his kiddy body.

Chapter 3: Frosty Doll

Jamie had to leave the room; no matter how badly he wanted to stay in that room and watch the madness unfold, he had to get some air. Walking down to the back porch his mind kept flipping back to the scene he had just left.

There kneeling in front of his bed was his 'sweet' little sister, a pile of doll size dresses neatly stacked upon on her lap. Across from her sat the Spirit of Winter, a cocky little smirk lit upon his now baby like features. Each one stuck in a rather unusual stale mate, one Jamie was at a loss of how it happened in the first place.

Now, Sophie had been trying to come up with the perfect way to get back at the Guardian of Fun ever since he dropped a ton of snow on her and Bunny during Easter two years ago. Bunny, on Sophie's behalf, had his revenge on Jack by filling the boy's hoodie with rotten eggs. Although it was funny, Sophie didn't feel that she had her revenge yet. Once she spotted the boy in the form of a child, everything just seemed to click into place.

Jack however had surprised both siblings with how he had decided to respond to the situation. Rather than flailing and scrambling to get away-which is what he had claimed he would do-he simply sat there and gave his opinion on each dress. At first Sophie was upset that he wasn't putting up a fight, but once he explained that it was high time she took a crack at causing mischief she all but flipped with glee.

When Jack had begun to explain how his complexion would clash with the first gaudy pink dress Jamie felt it was time to leave the room. How would Jack even know something like that unless…shaking his head to disburse the thought, Jamie sat down on the porch steps and looked about his yard.

Now that he was alone and had time to think his thoughts went to more important matters at hand, one such matter was Jacks shrunken state. His mind was racing with scientific possibilities, but he had to scratch everyone that came to mind. Jack was a magical being, so normal means of explanation were probably not likely.

Pitch was the next thought that came racing into his mind; sure no one has seen hide or hair from the Nightmare King in years but that didn't rule him out as a suspect. Jamie had no proof of course but that didn't stop him from thinking Pitch was some how involved.

What bugged him was that if this was true and Pitch was involved how on earth was he able to alter a person's physical form? Nightmares can affect a person subconscious mind by confusing dreams with reality; in some extremely rare cases a person's body can show physical signs. However no nightmare can cause a persons body to revert to the physical appearance of a child…could it?

Jack didn't seem to know why he was shrunk down, and if was Pitch then he would have known. Pitch was sort of a show off; if he had this capability then he would be there to gloat about what he had done. Unless he was off gloating to the guardians, this made Jamie cringe. If Pitch was back and had this capability then they had a major problem on their hand.

Laughter escaped his room window followed by a low and aggravated groan. Quirking and eyebrow Jamie stood up and made his way back to his bedroom. Upon his arrival he received a sight he was not prepared for.

There sitting in the center of the room wearing a little blue dress with tiny white flowers was Jack. Blue ribbons intertwined with his white hair giving him an even younger look than before. His bottom lip pursed out in frustration, tears clung to the corner of his eyes threatening to fall.

Glancing around the room Jamie saw his little sister jumping with joy holding a camera tightly in her grasp. Putting two and two together Jamie finally let his laughter belt out through the room.

"I'z not funny!" Jack retorted throwing up his arms in expressed aggravation.

"I thought you were fine with her dressing you up Jack?" Jamie chuckled while fully entering the room.

"Yah dwessing me up, not taking photos!"

"Relax Jack, maybe you'll get lucky and they won't process correctly. You are a spirit afterall, can cameras even capture you?" Jamie asked tilting his head in question. Sophie was more than happy to answer that question for him.

Rushing up to her brother she angled the camera so he could see and pressed the replay button. Picture after picture of candid baby Jack photos played out before him. Jamie found his whole body shaking with laughter, each new photo just made the fits worse.

"I guess you can capture a spirit on camera, what are you going to do with them?" Jamie asked honestly curios.

"What do you think? I'm going to have years of insurance knowing that Jack Frost won't dare to think of pranking me."

"Yeah, like this would stop him. If anything it's just going to make it worse."

"He's right you know?" Jack huffed from the corner.

"Oh really? You mean you will keep picking on me, even if I say slip these photos over to Bunny?" a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

Jacks eyes widened at the implication, "I cweated a monster!"

Each of them began laughing at the weirdness of the whole situation; this was certainly turning out to be a weird welcome home party.

"Sophie honey, I know you want to spend time with your brother but you really need to finish your homework now." Their mother hollered from the lower level of the house.

"But Mom!" Sophie wined, "Can't I just do it later, I want to spend time with Jamie!"

"Jamie lives here you goof, you will have plenty of time later to hang out. Now get down here."

Rolling her eyes Sophie looked at her brother with pleading eyes, "Can't you say something to change her mind?"

"Sorry Soph not this time, besides Jack and I have something we need to talk about."

Hanging her head in defeat Sophie trudged her way out the room but just before she left the sound of a cameras shutter echoed in the room.

"Soph!" the two boys holler.

Jamie shook his head in exasperation, she may have seemed like a little innocent girl who loves spring, but to him she was as sly as the spirit sitting on his floor.

Speaking of which, Jamie glanced down at his distraught guest. Jack eyes peeked up at the boy just waiting for him to say something. When he didn't he decided to break the ice, "Not a word to da wabbit."

"Wasn't going to."

Rolling over so he was on his hands and knees Jack began to crawl back towards the bed. Taking pity on the boy Jamie picked him up and placed him back on the fluffy surface. Picking up his blue hoodie he placed it over the spirit who gladly accepted the offer.

"So wha on yo mind?"

Jamie looked back to the Spirit, concern evident in his eyes, "Jack do you think Pitch is behind all of this?"

Jack scrunched his face up in a look of confusion, "uh…I don follow."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "need I remind you that you look two?"

"Oh yah dat, he may be able to do many dings but dis isn't one of 'em"

"Are you sure about that? I mean he could have gained a new ability. Kind of like the way he perfected Sandy's sand technique."

"Maybe…" Jack reached over for his staff and began to fiddle with it.

"Perhaps we should talk to the other Guardians about this."

Jack fell flat on his face and sighed, "I knew you'd say that."

"Well what was your plan? Hang around until you grew back up?"

"Well…"

"Don't tell me you seriously considered it?"

"I did but I can't, I am too small to use my staff and the wind won pick me up. It would get soooooo boring after a while."

"Ha-ha, glad that you thought this through." Jamie said sarcastically. Jack giggled into the blankets. "Well we can wait till it gets darker and try to get a hold of Sandy. Perhaps then we can get things moving."

"Dat may not work." Jack mumbled

"Why not?"

"Sandy stays above da clouds when he sends out his sand. Getting his attention would be hard. We could wait for one of tooth's fairies, but finding one will be just as hard."

"In other words we are screwed no matter what we decide to do?"

"Pwetty much."

Jamie though for a moment and then ran out of the room leaving Jack confused. After a few moments the boy returned even more deflated than before.

"What was dat all about?" Jack asked lifting his head slightly.

"I remembered that Bunnymund gave Sophie one of Santa's snow globes when she was eight."

"Huh? How did he get one?"

"Oh something about a bet that Santa lost, anyway the point is I thought she still had it. Apparently she used it about two years ago to visit him around Easter."

"Wow…I wonder what da bet was."

"That is what you took out of that?"

Jack nodded with glee while Jamie plopped down next to the shrunken teen. Closing his eyes his mind once again drifted to all the questions that he still had.

Jack looked at his exhausted friend; a pang of guilt filled his heart. This was not the home coming he wanted to give his friend. Jamie should be laughing and joking with his family downstairs. The boys mind should be on happier things, not worrying over him and his problems. Don't get him wrong he was happy that Jamie cared so much, but it still irked him that the boy was focusing on this so heavily. He may not be a child anymore, but Jack still watched over him all the same. After all, Jamie would always be a kid to Jack, whether he liked it or not.

"Jamie, you shouldn't worry too much. I'm all right."

"Of course I am going to worry, you're my friend and you're in a bind. I would feel like crap if I didn't."

Jack shook his head, and looked out the window. Night was taking its hold and Sandy was sure to be making his rounds anytime now. Jack was about to say something when a soft snore filled the air, looking back at his friend he found him fast asleep.

"Sleep well Jamie, we will worry bout dis tomaw."

When a ting of gold caught his eye his head snapped over to the window. Seeing the sands of his fellow guardian drifting across the sky gave him a ting of hope. Perhaps the golden man would fell something was off and investigate. Much to his disappointment the sands trailed off into nothingness; Sandy had left for the next town completely unaware of his friend's turmoil.

After a while Jamie's mom appeared in the door way an shut off the boys light. With the room now dark; and Jamie fast asleep Jack quickly realized how quite everything was.

"Dis is going to be a long night." It was times like these he wished he could sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author Note's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I would like to say, Thank You! There I said it, now to direct it towards those who I wish to receive it. That would be you, the readers. All of your reviews so far have made me so happy! You all are so excited about this story and its still in the early stages. So I am going to keep it going for sure!

Also if y'all have any suggestions of what you want to see please let me know. I may just find a way of putting it in here.

Disclaimer: Don't own RoTG Also this chapter may seem a little harsh for some of you at the end. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter 4: Tick Tock

Jack found out one thing that he never realized before…being small sucks! At first he was shocked, and then he enjoyed it, now he is absolutely fed up with it.

Two days ago Jamie found him in the woods a shrunken spirit and brought him to his house. Originally their plan was to contact the Sandman as he was making his rounds later that night, but Jamie fell asleep and Jack was unable to move around freely enough to locate him. So that turned out to be a huge flop.

When the sun had risen Jamie apologized like mad until Jack threatened to put ice cubes down his shirt if he persisted. Taking a different form of action, Jamie ran about town that afternoon. Jack was able to tag along by piggybacking on Jamie; it was the only way they could thing to do this without drawing questioning gazes form non-believers. Now, the plan was to do some shopping for his mom while also gathering information about children who have lost or close to losing their teeth.

Much to there disappointment no one was ready to relinquish their pearly whites, and on top of that they had forgotten to get the groceries. This resulted in an scolding that Jamie hadn't heard in years. Jamie informed Jack that they would try Sandy again that night, but just like the night before the boy had yet again drifted off before the golden-mans arrival.

Today Jamie swore to his friend that things would go differently. That they would spend the whole day talking to his friends and fellow believers; hopefully someone would still have a snow globe left over from their younger days.

This plan was squished almost immediately when Jamie's family kidnapped him for a family outing right after breakfast. Due to unforeseen events, Jamie was unable to take Jack with him. As a result the Winter Spirit was now not only tiny, but alone, incapable of traveling long distances, and practically powerless. At first Jack was fine with it, he has been alone before so this was not really all that different…or so he thought.

There was absolutely nothing to do, when he was board in the past he would just muddle about with his ice. Doing any such thing in the house would just cause problems for Jamie and his family, and he really didn't want to cause his friends trouble.

Therefore he had to locate other means of entertainment, which when small was rather difficult. Jamie's room harbored no television or games of any type, in fact there now that he had the change to look about the room he noticed the lack of any form of fun!

With Jamie just moving back into his room, there was only a few things set up for him upon his desk, dressers and bed. There inlay the problem, what ever was available was so far off the ground that baby Jack had no real way of getting to it any of it. Again, being small official sucked!

'Way to go Jamie. At least you left me on the floor so I could leave this boring room.' Jack hummed to himself sarcastically.

Ten minutes later of crawling –with the occasional attempt at walking a few feet before falling- Jack had found his way to Sopie's room. There were a few things closer to his level in here; thing such as books and magazines, but these objects only helped in distracting him for a little while.

One all of upstairs was 'conquered' as he like to call it he crawled to the steps and gazed down. His eyes began to play tricks on him, each step seemed to extend farther out then he knew they were.

Swallowing back his panic Jack turned so that his feet were now facing the stairs, just like how he had seen younger kids do before. Slowly he lowered his foot down to the first step; once he was steady he let out a breath of relief.

'One down, only…' he looked behind him and counted, 'sixteen more to go." He sighed. Shaking his head he decided to continue on. When he slipped up and slid down two stairs he yelped in surprise, oh these stairs were tricky. This was no longer a danger but a challenge; he would get down all these stairs with out slipping again!

Before he realized it Jack was humming the Missions Impossible theme as he descended.

'your mission if you choose to accept it' he half mumbled half giggled to himself. 'Jamie really shouldn't have let me watch all those movies' he mentally laughed. A large smile playing across his lips as he cleared the last step, "whose da greatest winter spirit!?" he yelled to no one in particular.

While doing a happy dance he was completely oblivious to the sudden appearance of a certain greyhound. Abby had walked into the room when she heard the sudden commotion.

Two full spins later Jack's bright blue eyes landed on the large canine and he froze. Jack knew Abby was a good dog and she knew him, however that was when he was a lot larger. He wasn't even sure if she recognized him now that he was small, and this frightened him slightly. After all, if she considered him to be an intruder he could little to defend himself. Yeah, he still had his ability to make ice and snow but not as much or as long as he used to. It had never crossed his mind before now to have Jamie reintroduce Abby to him.

Silence crept over them, Jack refused to move and Abby just stared him down. 'Man, was this what Bunny felt like last Easter?' He made a tiny mental note to apologize when next he seen the Pooka.

Finally Abby began to move forward, Jack closed his eyes tightly preparing for the worst. Sniffing filled his ears as Abby searched him over, he wasn't sure what it was she was hoping to find.

One heartbeat later the hound was licking and nuzzling his face with affection. Jack let out a breath of relief and ruffled her fur, "Good girl Abby, nice ta see you to!"

Abby played with Jack for a bit before he started to crawl away in search of something for them to do. She trailed behind him in a protective fashion which Jack found amusing. Either she was afraid he would get into trouble, or she was just amused at his unusual appearance.

When he took forever to get across the hall and into the living room Abby must have gotten fed up with his pace, for the moment he reached the doorway she bent down and picked up by the hood of his sweater.

"Woah Abby put me down! I'm not a pup ya know?!"

Abby snorted at the spirit and trotted over to the couch where se sat him down. Jack readjusted his shirt and looked to the dog only to find her staring at him flatly.

"Wha?" He looked around the room then back to the dog. "I don have a tweat if dats what you want."

Abby gave a small bark before turning to the side, her eyes looked over the spirit expectantly, Jack just stared at her in confusion.

Barking again she looked from the boy to her back, this caught his attention. "Wait, you want me ta ride you?" Once again she barked, her tail wagging at a fast pace.

"Now were talking!" he giggled out before climbing on the canines back. It was times like these that he loved being so light.

Χρόνος paced back and forth within his tower, a feeling of curiosity building inside of him. Only a few days have passed on the surface since he had made the deal with Pitch Black, and he was already becoming antsy. Jack Frost was a very capable spirit, and he didn't leave him without any means. However, for some reason this wager was getting to him.

Visions of past and future events between Jack and the children of the world were still clearly visible in his head. Blizzards of old had claimed the lives of many, just as they would in the future. Humans, animals, and plants of all kinds have met their deaths in the harsh winters created by this spirit. So in part Pitch Black was right about the boys involvement upon the time line.

Father time however never blamed Jack personally for it, because none of these deaths were done intentionally. Jack never went out of his way to attack a person with death as the end result. Frost was more of the prankster who loved the attention, even if it wasn't really directed at him personally. Therefore, having a person perish would be counter productive.

Jack is a winter spirit who is just doing his job; death was just one of the few outcomes he was forced to live with. Χρόνος knew Pitch was trying to use his concern of time lines to win him over, saying that Jack was disrupting the flow of time with all of his mischief and fun. Pitch was a cleaver man who enjoyed using his persuasive tactics to manipulate others. Unfortunately for him and fortunate for the time keeper, Nicodemous was privy to a rather dark secret. Jack Frost is the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun, but he also has another title that most beings-including Pitch the Guardians-didn't know.

Jack Frost is the bringer of death.

Jack knew this all to well, as did Nicodemous. Being touched by Jack Frost was considered the mark of death, nipping at your nose was not a figure to be taken lightly in the past.

Pitch may be the King Nightmares and Fear, but Jack was death. As saddening and horrible as it sounded, this was fact. If truth be told, beings of this world were more afraid of the cold than they would ever be of the dark. Cold had always brought death; in fact most people would claim that the icy hands of death had come to claim them. It was the cold that destroyed their food, work, and even their lives.

Black had wanted him to believe that Jack was a problem for the time line when in truth he was more apart of it than the other immortals knew. All the deaths from the winter were not of Jacks choice but by design. Their lines were at their end and that was all there was to it.

Now when Pitch explained that Jack was making personal contact with people Χρόνος was a tad concerned, even if he didn't show it. Seeing as those he has made contact with in the past usually vanished his concern wasn't misplaced. This was until he found out that the once he made contact with were his first believers, Χρόνος concerns all but vanished. Believing in Jack Frost was the surest way of protecting yourself from his touch of death. Again, this was another bit of secret information that being the Father of Times was privy to.

Nicodemous had taken the time to peer into the past where Jack had been hugged by his first believer. Everyone thought his look of shock was due to being touched with such affection after years of being fazed through. Part of that may have been true, but from what Χρόνος could see, it was a mixture of panic, concern and realization. Panic was from the fact that he was touching a mortal; the concern was derived form the fear that the boy would parish shortly after, and realization that the child was safe from his icy touch.

In truth of all the beings all the immortals who rested out of his time line and jurisdiction, Jack Frost was the only one he found to be alright. That or it was just because he seen a lot of him self in the boy, even if he didn't admit it.

DING

Χρόνος was pulled from his thought as one of his larger clocks began to ring out, the deep base like tones filling the air with reverberations that shook the tower.

DING

Glancing around the tower his eyes landed on an old grandfather clock resting against one of the far walls. Its black features housed within its wood and ivory face plate and long silver chimes, a silver pendulum swung slowly back and forth.

DING

A small and rare smile graced his lips as a thought playing across his mind. One he found rather amusing now that he looked at the situation from a different perspective.

DING

"Hickory" he morphed into a child.

DING

"Dickory" he morphed into his adult form

DING

"Dock" now he was in his elder form.

DING

As the last chime faded from the air Χρόνος floated to the top of his tower, this was truly turning into a wager he would be looking forward to.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oops…that's all I can say. I was doing so many different stories that I totally forgot that I didn't update this one. So here you all go the next chapter in Empty Hourglass. Also I know this chapter is a little short but I am going to have another chapter following close behind this one.

Thank you to all of those who have stuck with my stories thus far. I hope you continue to enjoy them as the progress.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rot

Chapter 5:

Jamie was absolutely exhausted by the time he made it back to the house. His family had decided to go to a late night movie which he was more than willing to opt out of. He gave the excuse of needing his rest then ran back to the house like a bullet.

Leaving Jack alone all day long as a baby was driving him nuts. It wasn't because he thought the Guardian of Fun couldn't take care of himself, but he feared of what he would get into. Being the Guardian of fun he was bound to find something to entertain himself with, which as a result would end with him inevitable destroying something. Even in his normal sized body where he had full control he tended to cause a little collateral damage. Now that he was super small with practically no control over his skills, the amount of damage was sure to double in size.

Reaching his house his hand wavered above the handle, he really didn't want to walk into the house. He half expected himself to hear crashing noises and screams from inside, but nothing came. This only fuelled his fear of what he would find.

Stealing himself, his hand gripped the handle and twisted. With a soft click the door easily swung open permitting the young adult to venture inside. Gliding in and shutting the door silently behind him Jamie peered around the house pensively.

Not much could be seen from the entrance way but soft laughter and movement echoed from the living room. So after removing his shoes Jamie made his way to the source, what greeted his eyes was not what he expected.

Trotting around the center of the living room riding on the back of their family dog was none other than Jack. Abby jumped and ran in circles around the coffee table with Jack hoping and hollering in her sensitive ears. Each new shrill of joy gave the dog courage to try new things.

With a burst of energy Abby ran for the couch, pushing up her body and tucking in her legs she leapt over the couch in a single bound. Upon making contact on the other side Jack threw his arms in the air and whooped.

"Dat was AWESOME! You could give Bunny a run for his money!" he joked aloud.

Abby gave a happy yip and rounded the table for another go at the couch when a familiar tall figure came into her eyesight. Front legs locked in attempt to stop her forward motion, however her paws caught on the carpet throwing her for a loop. Stumbling forward she half expect to easily catch her balance, but with the unaccounted weight of one small spirit-regardless of how light he was-her body crashed to the floor in a less than graceful manner.

Jack was flung forward and rolled across the floor before crashing into the side of the couch. Sitting up half dazed Jack started chuckling at the poor dog that remained where she was on the floor.

"I dink you missed" Jack joked while poking the dog's nose. Abby snorted and rolled her big eyes away from the spirit to look at her human. Jamie just stood there looking at the scene before him.

"Do I even want to know?"

Jack whipped his head around to spot his friend shaking his head, a smile lighting his lips. "Hey Jamie, Abby is so much fun to play with!" he paused for a moment then quirked his head to the side. "Wait, why are you home? I dot you were wit your family?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I was, I didn't feel like going to a late movie so I thought I'd come back here and help you out."

Jack frowned at his friend as he took off his Jacket, "Jamie, I'm fine! Abby was with me so you had nothing to worry bout. You should be wit your family."

Jamie gave Jack a flat stare before trotting over to the boy and hoisting him in the air. Ignoring the spirits fuss he raised the boy till he was at eye level, "Honestly Jack, do you think I could enjoy my self in a movie when my mind keeps going back to your predicament? Besides, I spent all day with them. Sitting quietly in a movie where we can't interact isn't what I'd call a bonding moment anyway. So relax will ya, and Abby…" glancing down at his feet the dog looked up wagging her thin tail. "Thanks for watching him for me but did you really have to jump over the couch?"

Abby gave a sheepish smile before getting to her feet to nuzzle Jamie's side. "Yah yah I know, you were persuaded by a mischievous little winter spirit."

"Hey!" Jack looked at his friend in mock horror.

Jamie chuckled before making his way to his room, "Come on its not like it would be the first time you initiated a game."

Playful bickering between the two echoed through out the house as they ascended the stairs, both of them completely oblivious of how much trouble they were soon to be in.

Deep baritone nickering echoed across the empty park bouncing off of trees and rocks creating and eerie ambiance. Moon beams lit up the park like a light bulb in a dark room. Its radiant light shining down onto Jack's lake intensifying its glow tenfold. Creatures of darkness should find it very hard to navigate these woods with out experiencing some real discomfort.

However, three large black-purple stallions with deep orange-red eyes emerged from the shadows. Unlike the typical Nightmares these beasts of nightmare sand were almost double in size. Their bones where thick and covered with massive muscles that rippled with every step they took. Mains stuck out of their heads and back like spikes, while their tails swished behind them sounding like shifting sand dunes.

Stomping their hooves into the earth a wave of shadows stretched out in every direction. Light and dark battled for control over the land, each one pushing and prodding the other in hopes to gain ground. Animals retreated further into the woods and the plants shook and rustled with tension.

Spreading out the horses pushed their way further into the park, forcing their presence on to the wooded area. One brave horse left the shadows and trotted over to the large iced over lake. Without a moments hesitation the horse clamored on to the lakes slick surface. Hairline cracks began to form under the weight of the large creature's body. Instead of panicking over the sudden change in the lakes surface and retreating, the horse proceeded further out until it reached the very center.

Its fellow sand stallions congregated around the lake, each one snorting and pawing at the ground in anticipation. Not wanting to disappoint the others the center standing horse reared back and slammed its massive black hooves into the ice cracking it further.

Pitch knew of Jacks reason behind keeping the lake frozen even before he himself understood fully did. Jack made a point out of keeping the lake frozen even during the warmest parts of the year. So, what better way to locate the young man than by breaking apart his lake. Jack was sure to notice in one way or another that his lake was in danger of being destroyed and would surely race over to find out why.

Originally he had no desire to do such a thing, but after days of searching and no sign of the spirit he decided to take some drastic measures. Χρόνος was sure to keep his promise, but not knowing exactly what he did unnerved the nightmare king to no end.

Watching safely from his caves through the eyes of his beings his anticipation grew with every new crack. With one last powerful smash from all three beasts at once the ice practically exploded showering the surrounding area with ice and freezing water.

Each horse shot into the air to avoid the exploding force of their own attack. Pitch chuckled at the sheer impact his beautiful creatures can do.

As the woods began to calm down from the sudden excitement Pitch's Nightmares searched the area for any movement that could be Frost.

Silence.

Not a single thing moved in the area, save that of the horses them selves. Frustration welled in his chest when is plan flopped.

"GRAH! There is no way he did not notice this…You three spread out and keep searching. Look into every nook and cranny, of this forest then move on to the town.  
I want that Jack Frost located immediately! No GO!" with Pitch Blacks voice bellowing in their mind the horses took off to do his bidding.

Quick Author notes*

Okay so that's a wrap for the moment. Feel free to review, ask questions or make a request. As for seeing a little prince jack he should be making an appearance shortly so keep a look out.

Hope to see you all soon. ~Skye out


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome back to Empty Hourglass everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews! I have heard all of your thoughts and requests and I appreciate it. They make writing so much fun!

I was originally going to write a quick couple of chapters for you guys, but once I started typing I just couldn't stop. It was like my brain was on over drive! Every time I thought 'hmm this is going to be a good spot to stop' my muse suddenly shouted 'NOOOO the show must go on!'

So I know this is a little longer in length then you guys tend to see from me but…I am so psyched. Every thing is just moving along so smoothly, I'm already writing the next chapter. That next chapter will also be about as long as this one if not longer.

Therefore for those of you, who like longer chapters, Enjoy! If you guys want me to break them down into shorter chapters I will just let me know. Otherwise, they will continue to grow.

Disclaimer: I no own RoTG.

Chapter 6: Chasing a dream

Jack sat quietly in Jamie's room, a feeling of dread seeping into his core with every passing second. Something horrible has happened, and no matter how much he tried to shake the feeling he couldn't. Glancing over to his sleeping friend Jack's heart became tight with anxiety.

On one hand he wanted to leave this room and go investigate the cause of his growing concern. On the other he wanted to brush it off as nothing more than his shrunken body giving him paranoia. With each passing moment the tension within his mind grew, ridding himself of it would be easy. There was however one slight problem; if he was to do what he wanted to do. Then he would have no other option than to wake up Jamie and get his help.

That however was another issue entirely. Jamie had noticed Jacks sudden change in behavior earlier that night; but of course the little spirit denied it. On top of that Jamie was super exhausted from the earlier activist that day. Waking him up now because he had a bad feeling after saying he didn't just felt wrong. Sure Jamie would say that he was happy to wake up and help; that Jack shouldn't hesitate to get his attention if something was bothering him. Frost, being who he was, just couldn't get himself to wake the kid up.

Frustrated at his growing predicament, Jack huffed loudly. No matter how much he hated to admit it he was extremely clueless, defenseless and powerless at the moment. It felt so much like the first few months of waking into this world that he hated it.

Lost in his own mind Jack didn't notice the slight movement just outside the window. Nor did he notice the stirring of young Bennett in his bed.

Jamie opened up his eyes slowly and looked over at Jack; he knew the shrunken spirit was not as okay as he claimed. In fact Jamie only pretended to be asleep because he knew for a fact that if he did pass out, then Jack would refuse to wake him even if there was a problem. Don't get him wrong, Jack was awesome and really considered his friends well being. When it came to himself, the spirit tended to be stubborn.

When Jack gave a heavy sigh Jamie knew that no his instincts were right, something's wrong with Jack. Jamie chuckled at his inner thoughts as a rather familiar tune from Nightmare before Christmas popped into his head.

Brushing off the sudden break out of mental music Jamie pushed back the covers and sat up. Oblivious to his movements the Winter Spirit continued to mutter and muse inside his own little world, a rather intense gaze plastered on a face that looked much too young to be wearing it. Smirking Jamie did something he has wanted to do for a while.

Very gently as to not startle Frost he placed one of his large warm hands onto scraggly white hair. Half expecting the boy to jump from the sudden contact Jamie braced him self for a frozen backlash. Much to his surprise this did not happen, instead Jack's intense gaze melted leaving behind a look of contentment.

All of the stress and worry seemed to slowly fade as Jamie racked his hands threw the boys hair. Jamie used to love doing this for his little sister when something was bothering her, and now that Jack was in a similar situation he thought it to be the best thing to do. After all what was the worst that could happen, Jack freezing his fingers and yells at him?

In all honesty the moment he seen Jack in a shrunken body his older brother protective instincts kicked into hyper drive. If Jack ever learned of this he would most likely think him silly and remind him that he was three hundred plus years old; that he was the older brother and what not. Still, that didn't stop Jamie from wanting to protect his friend. Jack Frost was all but a brother to him anyway, so for all he cared Jack could just suck it up and deal with it.

After a few minuets of comforting him Jack seemed to have suddenly noticed what was happening and started flailing his arms to make Jamie stop.

"Hey I may look it but I'm not a baby!"

"I know you just looked like you needed some comforting."

Electing to neither acknowledge nor deny Jamie's proclamation Jack pushed on, "Why are you awake?"

"Was never asleep, man and here I thought you could tell when I was fake napping. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were losing your touch." Jamie giggled.

Jack didn't giggle at Jamie's little joking jab, instead he looked like he almost agreed with him. That made Jamie really nervous for some reason.

"Hey Jack, you know I was just joking right? I didn't mean to upset you."

"Jamie…" Jack whispered looking down at the bed.

Jamie took a sharp intake of air; Jack playfulness was nonexistent at the moment which could only mean one thing. Things were a lot worse than he was originally believed. Taking his time to fully form his words and lose the baby talk for the time being, Jack proceeded to talk with Jamie.

"Jamie I think something is really….wrong."

"Wrong? How…besides the obvious?" Jamie said while gesturing at his body.

"I'm not sure." He sighed.

"Can you explain what it is you are feeling?"

Thinking for a moment Jack raised his hand to his face and stared at them with and intensity that could bore a hole in them. "It's like something inside of me is tingling, it's the feeling you get when you just know something has or is happening."

"Do you think it has anything to do with your shrunken body?"

"No…at first I thought the same, but no matter how I try to shake it I just KNOW that out there, beyond these walls something is wrong and needs my attention. That I should go there, and not stay here."

Jamie stared at the boy for another moment before sliding over to the edge of the bed and stepping out onto the cold floors.

"Where are you going?" Jack mumbled confusedly.

"I'm getting on some cloths, I don't want to walk around outside in my pajamas."

"What!? No! We aren't going out there, it's the middle of the night and you need your rest!"

Jamie scoffed at Jack and continued on towards hid closet, "Chill out Jack…" pausing momentarily in mid stride Jamie shook his head, "hmm maybe not the best choice of words for you. Look I'm far from being a little kid; I have gone days without sleeping during collage. True most of the time was by accident, but that is beside the point, one night with out sleep isn't going to mess with me. If anyone here needs sleep it's you, but being as you can't then I think we should do something productive. Who knows maybe whiled we are out we can get a hold of one of the Guardians."

As Jamie rummaged threw the closet and changed into a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt, Jack flopped head first onto the bed and lightly screamed into the covers. Arguing with Jamie when he was younger and Jack was bigger was a lot easier, now that the tables have turned it was nearly impossible to get Jamie to surrender.

If he wasn't so dang frustrated right now he would almost be proud of the little tyke's progress. Reality was Jack was not amused he was upset, adult or not Jamie still needed sleep. Therefore, Jack was not willing to back down on this fight yet. When Jamie turned around Jack was fully intent on reaming him. That was until a look of horror flashed across the young mans face.

"JACK LOOK OUT!"

Pitch rubbed his fingers in light circles around his temples; a headache had begun to form some time ago and wasn't looking to lighten up any time soon. With things not going as smoothly as he had originally anticipated, Pitch was beginning to wonder if all of his forward planning was for not. After his run in with Nicodemus went left field, and his attempt to lure out Frost had failed, he was really aggravated.

Standing slowly form his chair, he rolled his shoulders and swiveled his head in attempt to rid his body of the kinks he had built up. Walking swiftly over to the globe within his adobe he began to pace around it. Golden eyes flipped between the lights and the floor in front of him. Scenario after scenario of what could take place ran through his mind. In acting a plan within his mind and then surmising what the guardians would do so he could counter accordingly.

Years of battling them had allowed him to learn of all of their moves, plans, and reactions. Every time they clashed in battle the Guardians would do the same things over and over again; not once did they attempt to switch up their moves or create new tactics like he did. Such a blatant disregard for the Nightmare Kings adaptability would have resulted in their destruction if the Moon had not decided to provide them with a new Guardian candidate.

Black always had a great deal of respect for Jack; the boy was very perceptive, adaptable, and more intelligent than any of the Guardians. His young mentality and young age made him even more of a force to be recon with when his emotions got involved. Jack was the only one worthy of his respect, the only one that Pitch deemed a challenge. It was a large part of the reason why he asked Χρόνος for 'help', he needed the Winter Spirit to be out of commission so all of his plans could come together.

Whilst pondering on matters at hand a voice rang in his ears; its deep echo informing him of some rather interesting news. Pitch paused mid-stride, his head quirking in confusion at the news he was being given.

"What do you mean you **_think_** you located Frost?"

A silent pause filled the cavern as Pitch listened with great interest to the information he was being provided. A wicked smile crept its way onto his shadowy features; he couldn't help but smile at such intriguing news.

"I assure you my pets that it most assuredly Jack Frost, detain him at once and return here."

Another silent pause filled the air as his nightmare communed with him yet again, this time giving their king less appealing news.

"Well, I should have expected he would have gone to that brat for help. However you orders remain the same, retrieve Jack Frost with what ever means necessary. We can't afford to lose him again."

With a silent confirmation the voices vanished leaving the Nightmare King to muse over the new information.

"So, Jackson Frost wasn't returned to his human form after all. Instead he was shrunken down to that of a baby winter spirit! At least I know what it was Χρόνος had meant when he said he did not break our agreement. Not only did 'turn back the clock', he insured Jack remained who he was while also taking him out of commission!" Pitch belted out, joy lacing ever word he spoke.

In hind sight this may not have been exactly what he had envisioned, but this was better than he could have thought possible. Father Time took his words and twisted them so as to keep within the boundaries of both his own laws as well as those of the agreement.

Tonight was showing signs of improving indeed, oh how he couldn't wait for his guest to arrive.

Jamie had seen the large Nightmares rushing towards his window just as he had turned to look at Jack. It only took a split second for his mind to register what he was seeing before the words of warning spilled out of mouth.

Jack heard his friends warning but couldn't move fast enough, his shrunken body's reflexes were not quick enough to react to the sudden attack.

Quick as lightning a large Nightmare zoomed through the window and snatched up the tiny boy. Jack squeaked at being suddenly jerked from the bed in such a ruff manner. Jamie sprang into action at the sound of Jack's anguished yells, reaching forward he was fully intending on turning the black sand beast into a golden ally.

Shockingly when his fingers brushed over the creature's surface nothing happened. There was no shifting color, or disintegrating mass of evil, there was only a large beast of gritty sand staring angrily at the young adult.

Staring slack jawed at the horse that had just baffled his mind Jamie didn't even notice as the second horse charged him slamming into his side. Jamie hollered in pain, the sheer force of the blow had him flying across the room and into the closet door.

Jack began to panic as his mind began to process everything that was happening in the room. Having heard Jamie yelp in pain and hitting the wall only fueled his panic further.

Squirming and fighting against his capture Jack had managed to slip out of his hood and land on the floor with a thud. Crawling quickly Jack attempted to make his way over to his fallen friend when the third stallion had made its appearance.

Before he could fathom what had taken place, Jack had found himself trapped within the body of the large horse. Similar to that of the captured fairies many years ago, Jack's form was barely visible behind the sand.

Jamie pried himself off the cold bedroom floor, glaring at the stallions that had trapped his friend and assaulted him. Bracing himself with his right hand against the wall he righted himself with a quick push. Staggering slightly as his vision blacked for a moment Jamie took in a deep breath.

Noticing the retuning presence of the man the horses reared back and then pole-vaulted out the bedroom window.

Lunging forward Jamie tried to grasp the beast but was unsuccessful as the beasts and their cargo fazed threw the glass where he could not. Swearing lightly under his breath Jamie shoved his feet into his tennis-shoes grabbed a jacket and rushed from his house. There was absolutely **no way** he would **ever** allow any of Pitch Black's minions to take Jack while in his presences and get away with it. That he could swear on the moon by.

Jack flailed angrily inside his captors 'stomach' (that thought alone made him slightly queasy) his tiny fingers grasping the sands and freezing them as much as he could. However, his power seemed to have also vanished in size due to his abnormal condition. Never before had he craved the feeling of his staff upon his palms as he did now. With the staff helping to amplify his power he would have easily been able to take care of these weaklings, no problem.

Trotting happily forward through the woods of Burgess after a job well done, the Nightmare holding Jack had no time to react as an angry shout rang forward followed by an attack.

Behind a tree just in front of them Jamie appeared in mid-swing of Jack's staff. Looking like a batter aiming for a home run Jamie put all of his might behind his swing. In a spectacular display the sand stallion exploded upon impact, its black blue sands showering the forest floor and dropping its precious cargo.

Not waiting for the rest of the Nightmares to react Jamie shifted his weight from on foot to the next and swung again. After a few rapid strikes another beast was downed, leaving only one creature remaining.

Pawing the ground and huffing in rage the horse charged forward bound and determined to fulfill his master's orders.

Jamie turned around to late to swing the staff, shoving it forward and bracing himself Jamie waited for the impact.

That was when he felt a sensation unlike anything he had ever felt in his entire life. A tingling cold power-much like the feeling your arm gets when it falls asleep only with out loss of feeling- tickled his palms and radiated up his arms. Just when he thought the chill was completely set in, the cold rushed down his arms just as rapidly as it had arrived. Warm blood began to flow through the previously cooled limbs giving sending a shiver down his spine.

Before he could fathom what was happening and why a blast of icy magic shot from the staff completely destroying the Nightmare. Eyes wide and jaw gapping Jamie stared at the now empty space before him.

"Are you okay?" Jack voice drifted up from the ground startling the young man out of his stopper.

"Wha-?" he muttered looking down at his friend. Much to his surprise Jacks little hands was holding onto the bottom of the staff, his gaze transfixed on the sands surrounding them.

"Are. You. Okay?" Jack repeated slower as not to further agitated the young man.

"What just happened? The ice…horse…staff my arms were, did I do that?" Jamie rapidly belted completely at a loss on how to form a sentence.

Jack stifled a giggle at his flustered friend, "Well….yes and no."

"Huh?"

"You did help destroy the beast but you no do it alone. Sorry." He said sort of slow and sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry, just…what exactly did happen?"

"When you put the staff close enough for me to reach, and with it aimed at the horse. All I did was channel my power through the staff like always, what you felt was the raw energy flowing from me threw the staff, growing stronger then releasing back out. I really didn't think you would have felt anything…you weren't hurt were you?"

"No! Far from it, in fact I felt…energized? Is that the right word for it?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know."

A distance hooting all startled the two back into their surroundings. Jamie narrowed his gaze at the darkness before them, his thoughts trailing back to the attack.

"Jack…we have to find the other Guardians."

"I know."

"No, I mean we need to find them fast."

"Well how do you plan on doing that? If you haven't noticed they don't exactly make house calls."

"Easter has already come and gone a few weeks ago so Bunny won't be out of his den for some time. We could go to Australia and search for the entrance to his tunnels but the odds of finding it is would be like looking for an egg on Christmas. (Jack giggled at the example but chose not to interrupt.) Not to mention dragging you through the some of the hottest days of the years in your condition is probably not the best of ideas. "

Dropping Jacks staff near him he took a breath and began pacing back and forth.

"Its proven practically impossible to flag down Sandy, even if we shot ice at him there is no way to know if it would even reach him, let along get his attention. Tooth has entered the field again a few years ago, but she tends to remain close to Brazil. Locating one of here fairies might be easier, but catching one or flagging one down during a 'mission' is impossible."

As Jamie placed one hand on his hip and the other on his chin, Jack had a hunch where this was going.

"That leaves only one option left. We have to go to Saint Nick."

Jack slapped his face resulting in a nice lovely popping sound. Jamie looked at his fiend in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just new you were going to say that."

"And what's wrong with going to North's?"

"Jamie…We don't have a snow globe."

"Your point being?"

"We can't just charter a plane to get there."

"Who said anything about taking a plane all the way there?"

"You can't be thinking of **_walking_** to Santoff Clausen?!"

Jamie stopped walking and gave a sideways grin at the tiny spirit.

"**_Jamie!_** No absolutely not!"

"Jack we don't have time to argue about this. Pitch is aware you are with me here in Burgess. He has already made an attempt at you once already; we got lucky this time because there were only three of them. Obviously the Boggy-Man thought that would be enough to handle you as you are not, which means he is either really cocky about his current strength…or he knows of your condition. Either way this doesn't look good for us. Once he discovers that his Nightmares failed-which I am sure if he doesn't know now he will soon-he will undoubtedly send more of them. That's assuming he doesn't come here himself."

"Jamie I know your worried but the weather at the pole is unpredictable and dangerous. One minuet it could be sunny and slightly nippy and the next a blizzard can be pouring down on you with temperatures cold enough to kill. People have been known to die in such weather; you are no exception to that rule!"

"I'm not worried about that, you'll be with me anyway so everything will be fine."

"If I was my normal self with my powers back to their original strength then I would agree with you, but as things stand I'm no more powerful than, well…a kid! I'll be fine in that terrain, but the chances for you-even with what little help I can provide-are extremely slim!"

"I can't protect you here Jack!"

"And I can't protect you out there!"

Jamie kneeled down to Jacks level and looked him in dead in the eye. "You can say that all you want but I know the truth Jack. You are more powerful than you think; everyone can see that but you. If you think this 'little' problem is what's holding you back, than Pitch has one already."

Jack puffed his cheeks out but his eyes told a different story, the shrunken teen was obviously embarrassed at the boy's proclamation. Almost more embarrassed than he was when being treated like a baby.

"Besides…"Jamie gave his best cocky grin. "I believe in you."

With those simple words Jamie knew he had one the argument. What ever fight was left in the Guardian of Fun was demolished. It was kind of a low blow to use such a powerful phrase against the guy. Yet, it had the desired effect he was looking for.

Jack blushed, a light blue tint lighting his pudgy little features. Averting his eyes he rubbed his small fingers over his bare skin. "Fine…when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, but first…" Picking up the small blue berry (again chuckling over his knew nickname for the blushing spirit) "We have got to get you some cloths, preferably ones that fit."

"Fine…as long as they aren't anything girly! I would rather Pitch catch me than face the other Guardians looking like a little girl."

***Author's Notes***

Alrighty! That's a wrap for chapter 6, I could keep going but I'll just make that into chapter seven.

Oh and if you are wondering why Jack has basically lost his baby talk the answer is simple...there was a lot of serious conversation back there with Jack and trying to baby talk him all the way was not going so well. So lets just say he took his time to make sure he pronounced everything correctly. That way Jamie would take what he said seriously.

Again feel free to review, request, and what not. I look forward to seeing you guys in chapter 7.

~Skye out.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author Note's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As promised here is the next for Empty Hourglass.

Also for any of you who are reading my other story then please don't panic. I am still writing it but this one has all of my attention at the moment. Just hang in there it will be updated soon.

Also this chapter is quick filler before a juicier chapter makes its appearance.

Disclaimer: I don't own RoTG

Chapter 7: Prince Jack

Morning came faster than either of them could have anticipated, and neither one of them was happy about it. Why, well that is do to these few facts: first there was the fight, then the long walk back, followed by the sneaking into the house after accidentally getting locked out, and what better way to finish off the long night than to have ones little sister demanding information like some kind starving demon.

By time they had appeased Sophie's curiosity and forcing her back to bed it was nearly four thirty in the morning. Once she no longer occupied his door frame Jamie's head hit his pillow, he was down for the count.

Much to his surprise Jack to was exhausted and found that for the first time in centuries he was able to fall asleep. Snuggled against the warm sheets with the sounds of soft snores filling the air the Winter Spirit was able to fall right into the peaceful embrace of his dreams.

So to say that the morning alarm clock was the two boys arch nemesis was an understatement. Jamie wanted to just turn it off and go back to sleep, but knowing there were things to be done he-rather reluctantly-rose from his bed.

Jack however wasn't as willing to accommodate the annoying buzzing machine of evil incarnate. Instead of rising from his long overdue nap, he merely snuggled further under the heavy comforter in an attempt to drown out the noise from this beast of burden.

Jamie shut of the alarm with one quick pound of his fist and began to look for his now missing friend. Confused Jamie tossed his covers around in the attempt to locate said spirit. After peeling multiple layers and tossing them to the floor he found a rather adorable sight.

Curled into a tight little ball, cradling the sheets between his tiny fingers was Jack. Silver hair completely ruffled atop his head, small strands falling into his closed eyes.

It was at that moment Jamie had noticed how peaceful, yet fragile Jack looked at this very moment. Never would he tell his friend that, if he did Jack would not only deny it. In fact he wasn't sure if he had ever seen the spirit look this relaxed. It was really nice to see him finally rest, he wasn't sure if the guy ever took a real break before-and no hanging out during the summer seasons was not technically breaking-no matter how much the spirit said it was.

Grabbing his cell phone praying he had the same luck as Sophie, he opened up his camera function. A few shots later and fully satisfied Jamie decided it was time to get a few things in order. Covering his friend back up to hide him away Jamie walked out the room; sure he could have waked him…but what's a few more hours? It's not like he would be able to help with what he was doing anyway.

Silence once again graced his ears stirring the silver haired babe from his slumber. No matter how much he had tried to remain blissfully aware of the silence it eventually became too much. It was quite aggravating for him, he was really enjoying that nap and silence had to go and ruin it.

Pushing up with his right arm Jack tried to remove the heavy comforter that covered him. A few tugs here a couple of pulls there…nope he was getting no where.

"What da-?"

Now using both hands and feet Jack kicked and pushed roughly against the blankets; originally he was getting frustrated that they weren't moving. That all changed as his active imagination took control of the situation.

"So we clash again King of the Warm Blankets! You may be strong, but you are nothing against me!" Flailing and flopping around under the covers Jack continued his conversation like he was being talked to.

"Who am I you say? Why I am none other than PRINCE JACK! Leader of the rebel snowflake army! Your warm fluffy goodness shall not vanquish me!"

Diving and crawling trough the folds of the blankets, Jack made random battle cries. After a few moments Jack had made it to the edge of the blanket but did not yet venture our, his original goal all but forgotten.

"Ah-ha, I see your master plan! You shall not fool me King, this is obviously a trap!" Flipping around Jack once again scurried into the mass of sheets. "I shall never surrender!"

After some fidgeting Jack came across a lump in the bed, confused he tugged away the sheets to reveal a lumpy pillow. "Oh no trapped civilian, don't worry my friends I shall save you!" Firmly grasping the pillowcase he began to drag it to the exit he discovered earlier.

Only meters from the edge the all too familiar clacking of nails on hardwood reached the spirits ears. Eyes widening in realization Jack had only a second to brace himself.

Al at once the bed rippled with the force of a sudden weight landing on its surface. Jack felt his body lift slightly of the mattress before plopping back down on his rump. Abby's snorting nose drifting through the sheets as she searched the sheets, most likely looking for him.

"Sending reinforcements Blanket King? That's just plain evil! Your rule ends here and now!"

Hearing Jacks calls and shouts from under the mass of fabric Abby began to dig at them until a small mass of blue and white was visible. Short lived was her victory of finding the Guardian, for the moment the covers slipped from his frame Jack flung the pillow with all his might at the pooch.

Yelping in surprise rather than pain (after all Jack had no real strength) Abby lunged off the bed and ran for the door. Throwing his arms up in victory he began to laugh excitedly. Pointing at the blankets Jack couldn't help but give a victory speech, "I have bested your great beast and rescued the prisoners Blanket King! Never again shall you rule as long as I, Prince Jack am around!"

Stifled giggling and chortling reached his ears the moment his proclamation was completed. Freezing in place Jacks smile trickled away, his eyes gliding over to the doorway.

Standing there with rather amused expressions was none other than the Bennett siblings. Each one a rather lovely shade of bright red, with eyes glassy with tears of mirth. "H-how long have you been there?" Jack gulped, he himself turning a nice shade of blushing blue.

"Why for your whole grand battle your majesty!" Jamie proclaimed while bowing at the waist in an elaborate bow.

Jack couldn't help but laugh as Jamie and Sophie bowed and spoke to each other in fake accidents. "A-any way, what are you up to?"

"Why my lord, we have brought you your new garments!" Sophie explained happily, still refusing to break character.

Jack gave her a slightly skeptical look, last time she was involved with clothing it didn't turn out so well. Stealing a quick glance at Jamie, who gave an approving nod, he gave Sophie the go ahead earning him a squeal of joy.

With lightning fast speed she had removed his oversized t-shirt and replaced it with a soft yet cooling fabric that fit him perfectly. After making a few adjustments Sophie stepped back to look at her handy work.

"Wow these fit great!"

"Well they should, Sophie stitched it all by hand." Jamie explained as he fully entered the room.

"What really, when did you do that?" Jack asked completely at a loss.

"Well I had so much fun dressing you up before that when Jamie requested I make something more fit for a **_male_** winter spirit. I couldn't help but accept the challenge, and I think I did good if I do say so my self." As she said this Sophie produced a small mirror and let Jack get a good look at himself.

Fitting his legs snuggly, resting on his hips and draping down to the floor were baby blue pants. Inside they were silky smooth, but outside the material were tough like denim only with out the look. Alighting his torso barely peeking through his jacket was a silky baby blue shirt; the jacket its self was a remarkably light material. Frosty white in color it was with an icy blue trim around every edge. When the natural ice from his body coated his clothing the material gave off an ethereal glow. To top it all off silver-whit hair peeked out from underneath a small button hat; its colors being frosty white with frosty blue and gold upon its trim.

Jack's blue eyes widened in awe at his appearance, just a few minutes ago he was joking about being 'Prince Jack'. Now he looked the part almost too perfectly. It was shocking how light and cooling, yet warm this fabric really was. Not only that, but the measurements were tailored within the inch. Sophie really took everything into account when making this outfit. He had to hand it to the girl; she had some crazy good skill.

"Thanks Sophie…this is really really nice." He whispered, his fingers tracing the fabric delicately.

"No problem, just think of this as a good luck present for your trip."

"Trip?"

"Yeah, the trip to the North Pole, remember? Jamie told me about it in case I happen to run into any of the Guardians. I really wish you guys didn't have to do this but its not like I have any better plans."

Jack inwardly sighed, he really didn't like this plan but he had already lost the argument. Therefore, any rebuttal now would fall upon deaf ears.

"Well Sophie can you take Jack with you and run to the store for me? I just need you to gather some things I might need on my trip."

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'm going to 'inform' my parents of my sudden travel plans due to my editor. Then I am going to buy my plain ticket and pack accordingly. By the time you get back I should have everything ready and we can head out."

"Alright, just pack **_a lot_** of arm cloths. Don't even think about packing for warm weather, its better to have you sweating than freezing." Frost scoffed.

Jamie rolled his eyes and pointed to the doorway. "Alright just get going or we'll never get out of here."

"Dang, my plan had been foiled." The spirit joked as Soph lifted him into her arms.

"We'll be back!" she chirped and gone they were.

Shaking his head Jamie made his way down the hall to his parent's room, man they were going to freak hearing that he's off once again. He just hoped they didn't ask where he was going, there is only so much bending of the truth he can do before it bit him. If only they still believed in the spirits this would be so much easier.

Author's notes**

That be it for now, so was the outfit alright with you guys? I tried to think of something awesome, I might just draw it up and post it on D-art.

I think I'll so sleep now. Talking about warm blankets made me tiered. Lol. You guys know the drill.

Stay tuned for the next episode of Empty Hourglass.

Soon the Guardians shall be making an appearance (maybe the next chapter even) dun-dun-DUN!

~Skye out


	8. Chapter 8

```````````````````````````````````````Author's Notes``````````````````````````````````````

Lol wow, so I was re-reading my last chapter to find where I left off and found quite a few spelling errors that I never noticed last time. They were kind of funny actually. So I will go back and edit those chapters while double checking this one.

Thanks for being patient with me guys, I am glad you guys approve of the prince outfit for Jack.

I have heard some different requests and ideas of where this story should go, and I got to admit they help a lot. I had a basic primes of where I was heading with this, but there were still a few grey areas. I like to add in things that people really want to see (i.e. Prince Jack) so if you have a request I will see what I can do. It may take a while for it to get worked in- whatever it may be- but keep a look out

Also a quick time line thing, I know I said its twelve years later sometime around summer but I don't recall giving an exact month (not that it really matters). Therefor just for some clarification its sometime around June.

After all this time I present to you the next Chapter.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own RoTG.

Chapter 8: What is that feeling?

"This is getting annoying." a voice rang out over a thick and lush meadow. Joy, life, and happiness practically radiated off everything there. Well everything except for the owner of said meadow.

Long fluffy grey ears twitched almost constantly in annoyance, as if there was an invisible fly buzzing around them. Thumping his large furry foot on the ground at rapid speed the six foot tall Pooka sighed loudly.

"What is this nagging feeling?!" he shouted at no one in particular, his booming voice causing a few random eggs to scatter in the distance. Hopping to and fro the rabbit found it impossible to sit still, all because of this odd sensation that has been tingling in the back of his mind. "Easter went off without a hitch! All of my little googies were absolutely perfect so that can't be it."

Turning his head to one of the many entrance ways his eyes landed on one of the sentinel eggs, "My guards have not alerted me to anything out of place above ground. " His eyes skimmed the area around him. "Nor has there been any sign of trouble within the warren."

"Spring transitioned beautifully into summer this year, well…excluding the few mishaps with Jack that is." Upon saying the boy's name the rabbit froze, a frown replacing his confused features effortlessly.

"Nah, that can't be it…could it?" Lunging forward until all paws were on the ground Bunny took off at an incredible speed.

Hopping over walking eggs and dodging random obstacles the rabbit found himself at the tunnel entry way for North America. Although it was summer now, Jack still tended to drift his way back to that small town in Pennsylvania. Not that he could blame the bugger, that place held a lot of significance for him.

Shaking his head lightly he shot of into the tunnels, his plan was simple. Go to Burgess and check up on Frost. Now, he would never admit to anyone-especially the other Guardians- that he sees Jack as a little brother. (Even if he knew that the kid was over 300, powerful, and could handle himself, that didn't stop him from worrying.) That being said, it had somehow become his job to check up on the younger spirit. Even if that meant hours of defrosting his fur accompanied with a battle of wits.

However, finding out that everything was alright was well worth the turmoil. Maybe then that insatiable feeling of nagging would leave him be…maybe.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Meanwhile``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Tooth kept flying in circles around Punjam Hy Loo, her mind buzzing with non-work related topics. Normally her days were filled to the brim with a flurry of activity and tooth viewings, but that had not been the case this past week.

Nothing seemed wrong in retrospect, but deep down she could feel that something was not quite right in the world. Her fairies –as far as she could tell- proved many a time that they felt nothing was amiss. All of the teeth were being collected with little to no hiccups, (one poor girl was ambushed by an actual love struck hummingbird.) and all the children seem to be having splendid memories. No lights from the aurora shone in the sky signaling a meeting, leaving poor Toothiana utterly baffled.

Today she was initially going to give up all her fretting, but one little fairy-who she had somehow missed- seemed oddly distracted. It took her a mere millisecond to spot the trademark yellow feather and multi-colored eyes of one Baby Tooth. Summoning the fairy to her the queen wasted no time in pummeling the little one with questions.

"Baby-Tooth whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing really." A small echo like voice accompanied with some high pitch chirps echoed inside of her mind.

"I'm not buying that for a second." Tooth held out her hand for the little one to rest on. "There is something you are not telling me."

After some nervous fidgeting the fairy glanced up at her leader, her whole persona screaming like that of confused child. "Something's wrong…I just don't know what."

This struck a chord with Tooth, "How long have you felt like this?"

The fairy shrugged her shoulders and shook her head vigorously back and forth.

"Why haven't you told me about this, if something was bothering you then…"

"It has been bothering you too…" the voice tiny voice interrupted.

Toothiana's eyes bulge, her free hand involuntarily rushing to her lips to stifle a gasp. "You have been feeling strange too?"

Nodding again the tiny one replied, "But I don't know why."

"Have the others felt this way?"

Much to the Fairy Queens dismay Baby shook her head. Her mind was racing to process the information, but every time she thought of what it could be she hit an impasse. Taking another look at the little one fidgeting in her hand she couldn't help but giggle. Baby Tooth only acted like her true self around two people. Herself and…Jack!

Like a piece of a puzzle falling into place Tooth's mind began to reel. "What if something is wrong with Jack? I haven't seen him at all this week, I mean he usually stops by at least once by now. I mean, he is always traveling and getting into all kinds of trouble. You don't think he's hurt do you?" Tooth's panicky voice reached the other fairies causing them to pause in their work. Baby Tooth noticed this and shoed them off, then she turned back and stated rubbing Tooth's hand sympathetically.

"That's it I am going to North's." Sending out a silent message to her fairs about her departure, she turned to the North Pole and took off. A small number of fairies-including Baby- hot on her tail feathers. After all, Jack spent a lot of time at the North Pole. She would either get super lucky by running into Jack on one of his visits, or North will tell her about anything she needed to know. Over all, this was a lot better of a plan than just sitting around waiting.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````While that was happening````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ting* Ting* Ting* ~CRACK!

"GRAH! Not again!" a thick Russian accent carried over the tinkers of toy making.

Phil-a rather large Yeti- slammed open the door to Santa's work office in a panic. North's outburst had increased over the last few day leaving everyone jumpy and on edge. It's not like it was all the time, more like really random and on really odd things. One poor yeti was carving a very detailed piece of wood when North-who he didn't know was behind him- suddenly belted out a frustrated sigh. This resulted in a ruined wood carving and a serious need for a band aid.

In hopes to thwart whatever was eating at the poor man, and save his fellow workers any more heart attacks he took it upon himself to figure out what was wrong.

North stood over a large block of carved ice with a rather perturbed look upon his face. Across form him stood the Sandman who was sporting a (rather comical looking) shocked face. Glancing down at the ice Phil could easily see that the sculpture was supposed to be a mini model of said shocked Guardian, 'Suppose' being the key word here. It would seem that due to a rather ill placed setting from Santa's chisel, Sandy's head was broke clean off.

Shaking his head Phil entered the room gaining the attention of the two Guardians.

"Yes Phil what is it?"

Raising an eyebrow the Phil gestured at the scene before him, clearly sending the question across as 'what gives?'

North looked at the sculptor and gave what could have been the hundredth sigh of the day, "Ah, yes. It would seem that no matter how hard I try I cannot seem to focus. Forgive me Sandy, perhaps we do this another time?"

Sandy shrugged with a half-smile clearly saying, whatever floats your boat.

Phil on the other hand picked up the ice for a closer look, what he seen got his eyes to scrunch in confusion. Normally North was very neat when it came to his work. So to see such simply flaws in the ice, even unfinished works of art such as this, was not like the jolly man.

Focused or not this was weird, waving the art around he grumbled in an old garbled language, "what is this?"

North, catching the words the object a quick glance. "Is ice sculpture, what else?"

Phil dropped his arms and rolled his eyes, "you know what I mean."

"It is nothing, a little more work and it will be perfect."

Phil just stood there and blinked given the man a stern look.

"What, it is not like I not break ice before."

Sandy snickered silently in the back ground as he moved his way from behind the desk. Phil shot him a look and then went right back to staring at North.

"Truth is, something's been feeling off you know?"

Phil straightened up at the news, when Nicholas said something didn't feel right, odds are something was wrong. Stealing another glance at Sandy Phil could see the golden man nodding in agreement.

"Yes, Sandy too has felt it. We think it may be time to hold meeting."

Phil put down the ice and strode from the room leaving the door ajar. North and Sandy shared a shrug before following after the Yeti. When the caught up to him the burly beast was standing with his arms crossed next to the globe.

Phil pointed to the signal and tapped his foot impatiently. On any other circumstance Phil would not be….what's the word…demanding? Though he figured sometimes even a guardian needed a push. Clearly this was a time if there was any, being as it has taken the big man to finally consider calling a meeting only after one guardian has already showed up.

North shook his head and looked over the globe, how many times has he glanced at it this week? Yet, still it yielded no information as to what was eating him.

Sandy floated over next to his friend and gazed at the globe as well, he too looked upon the sphere for answers.

Something was just not right, and for some reason they couldn't help but stare at one place in particular. Each of them found that their eyes were drawn to the small town of Burgess.

Clearly something was not right, and Phil was pretty sure that these two Guardians weren't the only ones to notice it. So the question remains, what is this feeling…and why is it bugging them all so much?

Author notes**

Okay, so that's a wrap for the moment. I know this wasn't too exciting, but it was about time the guardians made an appearance. So can anyone guess what it is they are feeling? I bet you can, hee-hee.

Feel free to read, review, pm, or what every floats your boat. lol.

Well until next time!

~Skye out


	9. Chapter 9

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````Author'sNotes```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

:D! Okay I'm back! I left you guys with such a short chapter last time that I was feeling a little bad, therefore I am bringing you guys another update so soon. I must thank all of you who have reviewed; it's wonderful to hear from you guys. So since I didn't have time to personally respond to each of you:

The-Unnamed-Artist: Yah I think that may just happen, we shall see. Also, I agree. Having the guardians instantly knowing/finding Jack would have not only made this forced, but it would have made us all miss out on some funny events.

Little Bookworm: glad you liked, OH and about your story what's the name of it? Is the name you reviewed with the author name you go by? I would love to check it out. XD

Dragon Courage: You are allowed as many guesses as you want, so have at it my friend. All of those options you came up with are really good, in fact you may have stumbled on to something there. Bet you can't guess which one you got right? Well, maybe you can but I'm not telling. :D you got to wait and see, lol.

Kyuubecky: Yes, yes they have. Although none of them wants to admit that they realize it for fear it be true! Such a shame isn't it. I read your review and instantly started humming the wizard of oz's "We're off to see the wizard." Was that you intention with all of the 'because'? If not it was still fun anyway.

Ivy000: I know it was short sorry ^^;;. I actually did have someone tell me I put way too much detail into this, that I should consider cutting back. You just made me feel better, so thanks a bunch! I mean I want people to go, "hey I can actually see this happening." You know? So I'll be sure try and make my chapters a lot longer.

Naimena: You are welcome, glad you enjoyed

Xion5: Your wish has been granted….here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own RoTG

Chapter 9: WHAT?!

Phil's concern over the whole situation only grew when the familiar fluttering of wings drifted through the air and hit his ears. Not far from the workshop the Tooth Fairy was making her approach. North and Sandy also seemed to have heard for their heads shot up to look at the open window above.

North's brow furrowed with concern, if Tooth was coming here without being called like Sandy did. Then there was a good chance that everyone was feeling the same bit of unease. It was aggravating; he always went with his gut. The one time he doesn't and something really bad was going down.

Turning towards the panel North activated the switch without further hesitation, what would be the point? Once Toothiana got there they would only be missing Bunnymund and Jack.

Upon activating the signal Tooth's beating wings increased in speed, it speed up so quickly that it came out as one solid sound. North had to applaud her the moment she entered through the window and landed in front of them.

"North! I just saw the signal, ohpleasedon'ttellmethatsomethingreallydidhappenand …"

North quickly placed his hand upon the fairies shoulders to calm her down, "breath, you are talking so fast I can barely hear you. Now what is its?"

"Oh sorry." Tooth spotted Sandy who grinned warmly at her accompanied with a small wave. "Sandy? You were already here?"

"Yes, Sandy came here last night. He came for the same reason I believe that you have."

"You mean you guys have been feeling off too?" She squealed in concern, glancing at her fairies.

"Yes, but without knowing what was wrong we were hesitant about calling a meeting. I thought it was nothing serious, but if we are all feeling same thing, then I fear we may have been correct to worry."

"North, you don't think that this has anything to do with Jack do you?"

North and Sandy glanced at each other with shocked expressions before returning their attention to the concerned fairy.

"What makes you think it has something to do with Jack?" North inquired while Sandy nodded vigorously.

"I don't know why exactly, and I don't want to shoot off random theories… but I just do. You think I'm over reacting don't you?" she giggled halfheartedly. When neither one of them answer her face paled.

"We will wait to see if he shows up before we go in that direction." North announced, waving his hands towards the seating by the fire place. Reluctant the two Guardians took the big mans invitation. They would wait.

Sophie walked alone threw Burgess Park feeling kind of gloomy, and who could really blame her? Jamie was very near and dear to her as was Jack; when they came back to the house after all that time apart she felt ecstatic. It was like, for the first time in years she felt whole. Her family was back home where they belonged. Now, here it is not even a full week later and they were gone again.

It's not like she was stupid, she understood full well why they left. Truth be told she kind of expected them to head out again once she noticed Jack shrunken form. That didn't make seeing them board the plane any easier. At one point she even offered to go along, but both of them snapped on her so quickly she thought they had whiplash.

Lost in her thoughts and inner turmoil she failed to notice the rather large hole appear out of nowhere in front of here. When her left foot strode forward expecting to find ground but felt the lack thereof she gave a hearty yelp.

Tumbling forward she collided head first into a furry head that was attempting to leave. The two of them crashed back down into the tunneled with a loud thump. With eyes watering and ears ringing she was barely able to make out the Easter Bunny hollering, "OW, Krinkey that hurt!"

"You're telling me." Sophie moaned as her hand caressed her aching head.

"Huh, Soph? What are you doing down here?"

"Uh, you opened a hole right under my feet." She muttered sarcastically.

Bunny registered what she said and gave a soft smile, "Oh, sorry about that. Wasn't really expecting anyone to be walking right there."

"You mean walking through a park on a bright and sunny summer day?"

"I meant near the frozen lake, everyone always avoided this area around time of year."

"Oh that rights, you don't know!" Sophie exclaimed smacking her head forehead only to regret the action. (One should not injure forehead only to then smack it.)

Bunny's brow furrowed at Sophie's sudden realization, "I don't know what?"

"That Lake's not frozen over anymore."

Bunnies eyes widened at the news, Jack let his lake thaw out? That preposterous, why would he do something like that?

Grabbing Sophie and holding her bridal style Bunny hopped up and out of the hole. Once out he set her back down and scanned the area in search of said lake. Sure enough just a stone's throw away sat an unfrozen lake. Very tiny pieces of ice still floated within the water, but not nearly as much as there should be. If Jack wanted to unfreeze the lake for the summer, then there wouldn't be a single shard of ice left in sight. Jack was very particular about this when it came to bodies of water and people getting near them. Something was just not right here.

"Sophie, why is the lake like this?" inside he hoped she would say it was Jack, or that she didn't know but the look on her face said that she did.

"I didn't see it happen and no one know for sure exactly, Jack didn't do it though. He said that it was most likely the work of nightmares."

What cool mind set Bunny had before vanished, "Nightmares?! When did this happen?"

"Two nights ago."

"Wait, this took place two nights ago and Frost never told us?!"

Sophie jumped at her friend's sudden outburst, "He didn't seem too sure about it himself."

"That's not the point here Sophie, he should have said something." Bunny paused for a moment and then looked back at the young girl. "How come Jack though it was Nightmares?"

"He only made that assumption after he and Jamie were attacked by them."

Bunny's face grew serious, "Nightmares attacked them head on?"

"Jamie said they swooped into his room and tried to take Jack with them."

"Where is Jack now?"

Smacking her forehead again Sophie silently cursed, once again getting Bunny's full and unwavering attention. "I can't believe I didn't mention this when first!"

"Told me what?"

"Jack is with Jamie they left last night, they are on their way to the North Pole."

Some relief fill the rabbit's heart, but something still didn't sit right with him. "I understand going to the Pole, but why would he take Jamie?"

"Actually, you have that a tad bit back words. Jack isn't taking Jamie, Jamie is taking Jack."

"Come again?"

Sophie stifled a giggle and shook her head, "Sorry, I know it's serious but I kind of giggle when I think about it." When Bunny gave her a stern look she quickly continued. "Jamie is taking Jack to the pole because he can't get there himself."

Bunny's head dropped into his hands with an exasperated sigh, "I'm going to regret asking but… why can't Jack get himself to the pole?"

Sophie smiled brightly and pulled out a small photo from her back pocket, "I know Jack said not to show you this, but I figured showing you would probably make explain go a whole lot faster."

Bunny lifted his head and looked at photo being held out to him. At first he thought nothing of it; that is until he got a good look at it. Snatching away the photo with lightning quick speed Bunny brought it to closer to his face in disbelief.

Glancing over at the now beaming Sophie, Bunny was able to tell that this photo was not photo shopped. With that bit of knowledge running through his mind he said the only thing he could at that moment.

"WHAT?!"

As the word left his lips the bright iridescent colors of the Aurora lit up the sky, Bunny gave a quick nod to Sophie and opened up a new hole. Not bothering to return the picture (which Sophie wasn't expecting back anyway) bunny hopped inside and made his way to North's.

Bennett and Frost couldn't have made it to the Pole that fast, but he was sure that this meeting was probably had something to do with it.

Okay for the sake of argument and this story, because I can't seem to find how long it would take by plan to the North Pole from Burgess Pennsylvania (its 3,371.560 miles I can tell you that much). Nor can I find an actual place for them to land, I am going to just make it up. If anyone knows the answers to these I'll smile, thank you, and give you a treat. Otherwise, we are going to pretend all this following info is true.

Jamie leaned against the airplane window looking down at the clouds below. Jack was somewhere on this plane, but he didn't even bother keeping track anymore. After the tenth time of attempting to locate the ever curious and mischievous winter spirit, Jamie came to the conclusion that nothing was going to happen if he was left unattended. Besides, they were practically the only ones on this flight in the first place.

"Note to self, thank my parent." Jamie mumbled to abloud.

"Thank them for what?" a small voice inquired from the floor.

Jamie looked down to spot Frost peaking out form under the seat infront of him. "If you are any indication as to what I was like as a kid, then I will thank them for putting up with my crazy antics."

Jack chuckled, pulling himself up off the floor his small fingers reaching to grab anything to steady him.

"Ah, come on I'm not that bad."

"Sure your not." Jamie retorted rolling his eyes. Noticing Jack push out his bottom lip Jamie couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come on, you know it's true."

Jack gazed up at his friend preparing to give a snarky comment when his eyes caught the slighted glimmer out the window. "Jamie! Lift me up quick!"

Jumping slightly Jamie leaned down and pulled his friend into his lap. Jack wormed his way over to the window and quickly scanned the skies.

"What is it?"

"Aurora." he whispered

"The Northern Lights, where?"

Jack nodded out the window but when Jamie looked he saw nothing but white clouds and empty space.

"Jack I don't see anything, are you sure there there?"

"Yes. Those are the lights North uses to summon the Guardians."

"So I guess that means only Guardians can see them, well that's a shame."

"You can't see them?"

"Nope, but that's okay. As I see it having just anybody see them could cause a panic, North most likely used some of his magic to make it invisible to mortals."

"You really are something." Jack looked out the window with a sullen expression. "I hope everything is okay."

"Huh?"

"North only uses them when there is something really wrong."

"Hmm…like I don't know say the Guardian of Fun/Winter Spirit being shrunken down to that of a toddler?"

"But they don't know that, so it has to be something else!"

_DING *Attention passengers, we will be arriving at NP airport in five minutes. Please put your tray tables up and your seats back in there full upright positions. If you need assistance please inform the nearest flight attendant. Again...*_

As the message repeated the instructions a few more times Jamie pulled Jack from the window and readies them for the landing.

"I wouldn't bet on that…"Jamie mumbled just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"What'd you say?"

"It's just a hunch, but I think that those guys are a lot more attune to you than you think. What ever the reason may be, I am almost positive that they know something has happened to you."

Jack blushed and looked away, "Y-yeah right, you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Okay whatever you say."

With that they fell silent, even if the meeting was on his behalf it didn't change the fact that they still had to get there. That was a cold hard fact that they would be soon facing once the plan landed.

Author notes**

I know right, what bad timing is that?! If Jack and Jamie waited just one more day then they would have meet up with Bunny! They could have taking the tunnels straight to the pole and save on all the coming dangers ahead! Now they have to trek across the pole and face all of its dangers. So who thinks Pitch is just going to sit back and leave them be?

What's going to happen once Bunny arrives with a rather…uh-hum…interesting photo of their missing Frost.

I know this wasn't to much longer than the last chapter but that couldn't be helped. I wanted to update with a longer chapter but I am being dragged to a friend's house for the weekend. So unfortunately I have to stop here; I will work on the next part and have it to guys real soon.

Welp feel free to review. ~Skye out


	10. Chapter 10

~Author Notes~

I'm back y'all, and I'm bringing and Empty Hourglass with me! Ok so here is the next (lengthy) chapter that you all have requested. I tried my best to make it as long as possible for you all. I figured I kind of owed you guys after all of those shorter ones. Also I apologize in advance for any and all grammatical and spelling errors in this chapter, plus those in previous chapters.

Quick reply to reviews:

Ifanybodyasksimreading: Glad you liked, here your go!

Isabella2906: put more what? More story, fillers, length, action, drama, adventure, detail….there is so much this could mean. Therefore, I am going to do it all within the next few chapters...well at least that way I'll be sure lol. Please let me know what you were referring to and I'll see what I can do.

Dragon Courage: Yes you did! *Cheers!* well hopefully I can answer that question for you in the upcoming chapters.

Kyuubecky: Sweet, so I did read that right. *fist pump* I am glad you liked Sophie and Bunny's encounter, I was hoping for that reaction. I also winced and I was writing it lol.

The-Unnamed-Artist: All right! I will be sure to give you a lot of adventure. Yeah, I originally thought I was going to have Bunny rolling on the floor in bouts of laughter, but I figured that his concern outweighed his funny bone at that moment. Don't worry though; he will be sure to make up for it. Yeah, Jack will have to keep his eyes open around Tooth…just saying.

Xion5: I think everyone is more eager to see Tooth's reaction than Bunnies once they meet. So I am going to soooo enjoy writing that part.

Ivy000: Yeah, well Pitch gets bored all alone so he won't be resting today. I do thank you for your ideas on creating another baddie in the fan-fiction (other than Pitch). I will see what I can do, but I may just create a whole different story with a new baddie just for you. What do you say? Also, no you aren't the only one.

Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.

On with this chapter! Chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10: Zingers, pass the photo!

Jamie stepped out of the plane into what he deemed to be the world's smallest airport in existence. This probably wasn't true, but it sure felt like it. What with only one large room to both load/unload the passengers (which totaled the large number of 8) along with their entire luggage; a small hall way that housed the bathroom, canteen area, and one tiny janitors/electricians closet. Yup, this place was really small.

In all honesty he was actually surprised it was this big, being as they were now stationed in some non-existent town somewhere in the North Pole. It was a miracle that they were even able to locate this place, it took him hours to find the flight times and connecting flights.

Jack began to squirm around in Jamie's arms pulling the young man back from his musing, "What's up bud?"

"Well as much as I like just standing in the middle of the airport, do you think we can get going? Everyone is staring this way."

Jamie surveyed the area to find that Jack was telling the truth, everyone who was sitting in the terminal (including those who just got off the plane) were looking at him as if he was some alien.

"Whoa, what is with all of them?" he whispered while subconsciously pulling Jack closer and his bag tighter.

"Beats me let's just go." Jack pointed towards the exit in the distance. Jamie nodded casually and headed for the door.

Hush mumbles drifted towards his ears but he continued forward choosing to ignore the buzz of gossip. Just as he reached the doors a young woman's clearly spoke above the others, "Sir Wait!"

Pausing, Jamie looked back to see who the woman was addressing. Much to his surprise she was rushing towards them with a concerned look upon her face. "Can I help you?" Jamie questioned.

"Um, are you going out there right now?" she pointed out the door behind Jamie. Cocking an eyebrow in confusion Jamie glanced from the door back to the girl.

"Well that was the plan. I mean I really didn't plan a trip all the way out here just to gander at the terminal." He said with a slight giggle, Jack chuckled softly at his friends quip and the girls stunned face.

Shaking her head she looked back at the boy with a serious face, "Of course, but there is no transportation here yet."

"That's alright; I wasn't going to use it anyway. All the transportation units are going in the opposite direction of where I need to be. I can't afford to rent anything for various reasons, so I am just going to walk. Is that bad?"

With eyes wide open the girl took a long moment to look over the boy before shaking her head clear, "You can walk, but you won't make it that far."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well the temperature gets way below freezing out there. Trekking blindly out there can be dangerous even for an experience and prepared native of these parts. I have no intentions of stopping you but…"

Jamie titled his head in confusion, "But what?"

Looking around at the other inhabitants of the airport the girl bit her bottom lip, "Well, it's like thirty two degrees in here and almost 10 degrees out there."

"Ok…" he drawled waiting for her to continue. She looked absolutely baffled by his reaction.

"Well aren't you cold?!" Jamie jumped slightly as the girl practically yelled.

"No, I am actually quite comfortable…why?"

Slapping her face the girl gently grabbed Jamie's free arm and held it up for him to see. Jamie felt perplexed at first; there was nothing wrong with his arm. Sure he had a nice tan going for being in such a cold climate, maybe they found it odd that….wait tan? Jamie did a double take only to realize that he never put on his winter coat. There he was just standing in a freezing cold airport in the middle of the North Pole wearing nothing on his upper body but a shirtsleeve black shirt.

Pulling his arm back he scratched his head nervously, well at least that explained the strange behavior of everyone around him. "Oh, yeah I'm not wearing my coat. I guess my mind hasn't caught up to the fact that it's cold."

Sighing in a bit of relief the girl gave a sweet smile, "Well, I thought I would let you know since you didn't seem to notice it yourself. That is a sure way to end up with frost bite."

Jack chuckled at the girl's words causing Jamie to roll his eyes, "Lady, you have no idea."

Tilting her head in confusion Jamie mentally smacked himself, "Sorry, inside joke. Anyway, thanks for your concern."

Not wanting to converse anymore Jamie strolled over to a free bench and sat Jack down. Said spirit immediately turned around and did a once over Jamie's person. It was odd how he didn't notice before the lady had pointed it out. Jamie was only wearing thick dark denim jeans, a thin black t-shirt, black thermal socks and snow boots. Jack's eyes trailed over to the light brown jacket with white fleece lining, and small black gloves poking out one of the pockets.

"Are you really not cold?" Jack inquired.

Jamie thought about it for a moment, "I feel just fine normal in fact. I know it sounds weird or unbelievable but it's true, there is a part of me that feels like putting on the jacket would just make me hot."

Jack stared at his friend for a long moment, his eyes searching for any sign that he was fibbing. When he found none he sighed, "Well okay if you say so."

"Wow, don't you believe me?" Jamie retorted, feign hurt in his voice.

Jack merely rolled his eye, "What can I say, I'm not the best judge of 'normal' when it comes to a person's body temp. What I have noticed is that normal people would be shivering if they were dressed like you in this weather. Yet you are acting like it's a nice summer day."

"Well technically…"

"Don't even go there." Jack blurted when he realized his mistake. Technically it was summer, he knew better than to leave an opening. "Man, this tiny body is slowing down my mental reflexes!"

"Sure, blame that one on your shrunken size."

Jack gave a half smirk, "What I couldn't hear you?"

"What are you going deaf to?"

"Pardon?" Jack shouted holding his hand around his ear for emphasis.

Leaning in closer to the tiny Frost Jamie could help but smirk, "What are you doing you fruit loop? Playing like you can't hear me totally won't change the fact you lost."

Jack rubbed his ringing ears from Jamie's loud proclamation but it didn't relinquish his grin, in fact it only got wider, "oh, did I?"

"What are you planning you little imp?"

"Nothing." He chirped, a small 'innocent' smile playing on his face.

"You are really a loon sometimes you know that?"

"Well I'm not the only talking really loud at a Winter Spirit in the middle of an airport full of people who can't see him."

Jamie's grew wide and glanced around; sure enough everyone was bluntly staring at him. Not a single one was looking away; a few people looked about ready to get the boy some 'help'.

Blushing furiously Jamie threw on his Jacket, gloves and picked up his backpack along with Jack. With his gaze firmly glued to the floor he rushed for the exit, this time no one stopped him.

"I believe that round goes to me!" Jack grinned mischievously.

"I hate you sometimes you know that?" Jamie mumbled his blush of embarrassment still evident as ever. Jack just laughed; perhaps this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

North paced the globe room like he was on a never ending race track, Sandy and Tooth sat by idle watching the fretting Guardian with mild interest. With their minds still buzzing with worry, it was hard to keep focus on one thing for too long. Tinkering and hammering buzzed through the air, and random screams of yetish could be heard in the distance, it was a joyous and wonderful sound.  
Nothing however sounded as joyous as the sound of a hole –courtesy of the Easter Bunny-forming before their feet.

Tooth jumped off the couch and zoomed over to Bunny before he even had the chance to fully exit his hole, "Where have you been? You are usually here before everyone else-true we were already here when North made the call- but still!"

"Whoa, easy there shela! I came as fast as I could; besides I have some interesting news about Jack."

Just the mention of Jack caused the other Guardians to circle the Pooka like a bunch of children at story time.

"So you had feeling too?" North questioned with big eyes.

"Y-yes but I…"

"Agh! I knew I should have called this meeting sooner!" North huffed loudly.

Sandy suddenly shot his sand up into the rabbits face, the shapes translating into something along the lines of 'you said you had news of jack?'

"Again yes, I was…"

"Is he alright, where is he? Have you seen him? Oh if anything has happened to my sweet Tooth!"

Agitated that no one was letting him finish he sentences, Bunny hooped onto the banister next to the globe. "Would you pipe down for one minute?! How can I answer your questions, you won't let me speak?!"

Almost instantly the others fell silent and looked up to their friend, glad for the moment of silence Bunny took a deep breath, "Finally. Now, first off yes I did feel something was wrong. Second I do have news of Jack. Third, I don't know where he is exactly but I could make a guess."

Tooth went to make another interruption but Bunny shot out his hands in a stopping gesture, "Let me finish. Forth I have not seen him. I did however run into that little ankle bitter Sophie, and I got to say what she told me would have had losing my mind with laugher if this wasn't so serious."

"What could that darling little girl say that could both be funny but bad?" Tooth questioned softly.

Bunny rummaged around in his boomerang holster and pulled out a small folded square piece of paper. Unfolding it he glanced at the glossy surface and gave a slight chuckle, "See for yourself."

Tooth was the quickest and snatched the photo from his hands, "What is this? It's just a picture of…." Her eyes suddenly bugged out of her head and her check blushed furiously.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" North, Bunny and Sandy's hands rushed up to their ears at Tooth's sudden-and rather loud- squeal. It could only really be described as shock, accompanied by excitement topped with disbelief, with a dash of worry on the side.

"Is that…no it can't be! There is just no way…but that silver hair…those precious blue eyes! That magnificently white toothy smile….this is just…he's so….I can't…" Her emotions finally overloaded her system. Dropping the picture –which was snatch by Sandy-the fairy queen promptly fainted to the ground. Her mini fairies circling her head like stars, concerned chirps emanating from their tiny beaks at their queen.

Sandy was beyond curious as to what the fairy had seen, given that she was now out cold on the hardwood floor. Flipping the paper around to the view what he could only assume to be a photo his eyes lit up with wonder. Softly chuckling his small golden fingers traced over the pictures surface gently. Before he realized it his entire body was shaking with laughter. Obviously some strange misfortune has befallen their friend, and he was in need of their help. That, however did not mean he found this any less humorous. Feeling North's large body hovered behind him-just begging to see the photo-he stole one more look before handing it over.

With twitching fingers of anticipation North took the photo and peering through the window of days past. Like the others he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and that is saying something for the Guardian of Wonder to become baffled. Starting from the top down he took in every fine detail of the picture, his eyes scrutinizing for any faulty mishap that would prove this to be a lie. Like Bunny had surmised before, this picture was real.

"This is…Jack." This was not so much a question as it was a statement.

"Yup the one and only." Bunny answered hoping off the railing.

"Why is he so small, and in a dress?"

"Well, I can't tell you why he is small. Though if I had to guess, being as Sophie gave me this photo I would have to assume that she dressed him up." A rather large smirk crossing his face.

"Bunny." North huffed, his head shaking back and forth.

"What?" his arms crossed over his chest, yet his smirk never left.

Sandy walked over to Tooth and lightly shook her awake, she mumbled softly as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, "Manny? You'll never believe the most unusual dream I just had. Jack was dressed like a baby girl."

"It was no dream Toothy" North answered softly. Tooth looked up at the big man with wide eyes; everyone could see the gears in her head turning. Obviously the poor girl was having some kind of internal struggle that the others weren't too sure they wanted to know was.

"You said Sophie gave you this." North slowly asked, drawing every ones attention back to the issue at hand.

"Yeah that's right. I felt something wasn't right with old Frostbite there and decided to check on him. Imagine my surprise running into Soph…well more like she ran into me." He mused, his hand rubbing the top of his head at the memory.

"Then if he was with her, where is he now?" North mumbled to himself before looking at Bunnymund. "You said you had idea of where he is?"

Nodding the rabbit placed his hand upon his chin, "According to Soph her brother Jamie left with Jack yesterday. Apparently Jack can't get here on his own, so Jamie volunteered to bring him here himself. I assume it has something to do with his shrunken form. I don't quite know how the plane system works but I bet you anything that those two are somewhere in the North Pole right about now."

"All by himself? That boy is truly a wonder; he always goes above and beyond for us. However I am not so sure that was such a good decision on his part."

"What's on your mind mate?"

"Jack is fine in the harsh North cold, but Jamie is not. If they lose their way the boy could be in trouble. Now that we know they are here, let us go pick them up. Where are they landing?"

Bunny gaze a ling blank stare at the jolly man, "excused me?"

"Where is there plan landing?"

Bunny looked around the room to see if the bearded man was speaking to someone else, "who me?"

"No the elves… of course you." North patted the rabbits back with his big hand causing the rabbit to stumble a bit.

"Why are you asking me? I didn't charter their route."

"You didn't ask where they were landing." North gazed at his friend in shock.

"What? I figured that there couldn't be too many places with plans up here. I though you would know."

"I don't keep tract of such things!"

"This is your territory mate, how could you not know that?"

North slapped his face and let his hand slowly drag downwards.

Sandy floated between the two and shook his finger in a scolding motion, once they both backed off a little he smiled gently. Using his sand he started to form a picture of the sleigh with them inside. It floated up to the globe and made an elaborate circling motion over the whole North land mass.

"You think we should just start searching?" North questioned his friend's antics.

Sandy nodded enthusiastically; Bunny however wasn't so keen on a part of that plan."

"Wait you mean we are just going back into that death trap of yours?"

Rather than answering, North started shouting orders to his helpers to ready the sleigh.

"Oh no! Not again, North there is no way…"

"What it is not you can use tunnels to search."

"W-well I will just…that's not the point." He huffed.

"Come on Bunny!" Tooth suddenly shouted whilst zooming past them all.

"Whoa, Tooth. Slow down, you don't even know where to start. Besides, I am still not sure we should just hop on the sleigh and fly off." Bunny shouted.

As fast as she was flying forward, Tooth came to an abrupt halt. Her fairies suddenly backed off a good few feet as there mother figure began to speak. "What was that E. Aster Bunnymund?"

Everyone in the room felt a sudden tingle go down their spine; Tooth's head turned way too slow giving off a creepy horror movie feeling. With a soft smile playing across her face she asked, "I didn't quite hear you way up here, you said you can't wait to ride the sleigh?"

"Y-yeah sure that's right; I look forward to riding the sleigh."

With a tiny nod the fairy flew off once again towards the sleigh room. North placed a hand upon Bunnies shoulder, "Note to self, If Jack in trouble stay out of Toothiana's way."

"You can say that again. Jeez, I thought my heart was going to stop."

Sandy couldn't help but give a shaky smile before gesturing for the others to move forward.

"Oh no by all means you go first." Bunny spoke waving his fry arm forward. He was not about to be the first next to an over motherly Tooth.

Sandy shook his head vigorously; both he and Bunny looked at North expectantly. "Da? Oh no I have to make sure all is closed up before we leave. You two go on ahead."

Sandy laid out a small golden carpet and gestured his friends forward, North patted Bunny on the back. "Yes go on old friend, a host can't leave before his guests."

"Oh no, it would be rude of me to wonder through your home without you present, by all means lead the way."

As the two pushed each other forward Sandy snuck behind them; forming a large whiffle bat he stood ready. Fake spitting into his hands he rubbed them together before picking up the large –yet harmless- weapon. With one good swing he bunted the two bickering guardians forward tight through the door.

With a silent cheer the golden man turned from the door and happily jogged away, that was until the sharp but kind mother like voice of Tooth rang out, "Sanderson we are leaving!" Like a scolded child the small man rushed through the door where his friends were gathering to leave. One thing was for sure, if Tooth had ever acted like a mother before, then she was sure become super momma now. Manny help them all.

* * *

Crunching of snow beneath boots would have sounded twice as loud as they should have if not for the deep moan emanated by the Northern Winds. Two lone souls trudged alone in the vast open space for hours undisturbed by any other living being.

Jamie kept his head down as he plowed further ahead in knee deep snow. Not because he couldn't see (he was wearing goggles after all) or because of the frosty cold bite it held. No he kept his head down because the sunlight glistened off the snow with blinding force.

"Damn it Jack, you warned me time and time again about the cold, but not once did you mention the freaking sun!" Jamie grumbled.

"Hey, in my defense I tend to be up in the sky! Snow blindness isn't what I tend to worry about when it comes to snow travel…oh yeah that is kind of important huh? Oops!"

"Oops? Really, that's all you have to say?"

"Would you like me to say sorry? It's not like this is my fault."

"Sigh…no, but I wish you could do something to lessen the intensity though."

Jack puzzled it over in his mind for a few more moments before his head looked up to the sky, "Well, I don't know if I can do it but I will try. Here hand me my staff."

Stopping his forward march Jamie kneeled to the ground placing Jack safely in the snow. Now free of his bundle he took off his pack to unhook the staff. When it was free he placed the dead brown wooden stick in Jacks hands.

Closing his eyes Jacks small fingers curled around his most prized possession, his body relaxing from an unknown tension that it held. Blue and white frost spread across the staff until it looked more blue than brown. A calm air filled the perimeter as the wind softened and began to caress the boy in a sad but loving embrace.

"Man that never gets old." Jamie barely whispered, mostly to himself.

"I know what you mean." Jack opened his right eye to catch a glimpse of Jamie shaking his head. Apparently the boy wasn't expecting to be heard, "what did you think Id miss that little comment?"

"Oh hush, so what is this brilliant little plan of yours"

Closing his eye again his grip tightened, a soft glow emanated from the wood. As quick as it was to calm the wind began to thrash around them wildly before rushing upwards into the sky. At first nothing was happening, and Jamie almost questioned his methods; until small clouds began to move in from every angle.

Some clouds were thick and almost black, while others looked just above a wisp of smoke. Mildly impressed Jamie looked down with a smirk to his friend but let it drop instantly. "Jack what's wrong?!"

Slightly flushed in his own way jack was breathing harder than normal, a small amount of sweat gripping to his face. "I don't know, I shouldn't be this tired after something so small as summoning clouds." His eyes opened wide and slid up to look at the sky, disappointment clear as ever on his face. "What's worse is that these clouds are not even done! Less then half of them showed up, this small body is really beginning to infuriate me."

Jamie almost chuckled as the large words escaped the tiny lips of his friend, something about a toddler saying infuriating just didn't seem right. However, even if Jack was practically the embodiment of fun, choosing now to crack a joke would be horrible.

Falling to his knees Jamie pulled Jack close –much to the boy's displeasure at being man handled- and tussled his hair. "Don't worry; I'm sure that everything will work out. Don't push yourself."

"Easy for you to say."

"Come on, at least we have a little shade. It's better than what it was before. Now let's get going." The moment Jamie touched Jack's staff the two received a jolt unlike any other. A tingle like you'd get after your arm falls asleep rushed through their arm and across their chest.

"Whoa! That was weird." Jamie crooked as he retracted his hand.

Jack looked shocked from his staff to his hand then up to his friend, something in his mind was just buzzing with an idea he never thought of before. Just like how he learned of all his other powers and abilities, a new bit of knowledge erupted into his mind. At first he was petrified by the news, but the longer he muddled it over the less panicked he felt. In fact, his heart was racing with an excitement he never felt before. A happiness shot through him like a kid unhindered in a candy store, the only thing now was to see Jamie's reaction with the news. Hopefully the guy won't hate him, at least he hoped he wouldn't man would that be a buzz kill.

"This is sooooo cool." Jack chirped hoping his excitement would become contagious.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Do you feel anything?" Jack questioned poking his friend in the stomach.

Jamie swatted the boys hand away with an odd look, "what are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing… he-he, by the way could you hold this?" Jack moved his staff a bit closer to Jamie, who promptly rolled his eyes and reached for it again. Quickly Jack closed his eyes and waited for the sensation to start again. Upon touching the staff Jack snagged the tingling feeling with his mind and summoned the clouds again.

Unlike before the clouds this time rolled in like waves form the ocean. Bright sunlight was now blocked by dark grey and black clouds. Perfectly shaped and filled with a winter storm, Jack beamed happily at the sky above. Jamie on the other hand looked like his mind was completely blown.

Jack just started laughing like a maniac; yup this trip was just full of surprises.

* * *

Author Note's...again lol

Huff* huff* Okay so how was that? Is the length better? I hope so because I have to stop now. Sure I could keep going, but then what would be the point of posting chapters? It would be just one really long chapter. Nah, I think I will stop it here.

I am going to try and post another Chapter this Friday, I was planning on posting a chapter for my other story but my Muse has decided it really wants to play with this one for a while. So lucky you!

I didn't post any real action in this one, but I was kind in a goofy mood. Now that Jamie and Jack are discovering an interesting little development, there is sure to be chance to test it out.

Also I bet you can't guess what's really going on with him, and why would Jack be weary? Huh huh? Lol

Whelp feel free to R&R, reading your reviews always get me pumped and rearing to write more! You guys are so awesome! See you in CHP 11! ~Skye out


	11. Chapter 11

~~Author Notes~~

Boom, and we are back! See I told you I would be updating this one soon. I am like on a buzz of creative juices here, I stopped the last chapter only because I needed to start the next one. I was just sitting there going, "must…write…more…" The next thing I knew I was sitting in front of my computer. Lol

Well here some quick responses:

Caithlinn13: Thanks! :D and, don't worry I forget words all the time right when I need them. I was planning on something interesting happening, and it's only going to get better.

Deliciouslyfun: Then I have succeeded! Fluff + Cute + humor = hilarity! I knew that equations would work out in the end. Lol, Glad you liked.

Tigermike83: Woot, applause for the airport scene. I figured 'yeah this is probably not needed, but I am putting it anyway.' It would seem that was a good choice. Thanks!

Ivy000: Okay well then I will work on that. Also, I am glad I was able to give you something to look forward to. I hope you enjoyed you day, it sounds like fun!

The-Unnamed-Artist: I am so glad that you like this story. I kind of thought Tooth would have a varying range of motherly emotions kicking in at this point. We still have a little to cover before we get to see that encounter but its not going to be long now. Also, you are actually very close in your guess. You'll see just how close you were in this chapter. Go You!

A big thank you for all of those who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story thus far. It makes me truly happy to see that you all like my writing. Truth is that it's because of you that this is possible, so thank you very much!

Disclaimer: Does anyone read this part? It's not like I ever owned it before…oh well I don't own RoTG.

* * *

Chapter 11: How to Empty an Hourglass

Χρόνος couldn't believe what he had been seeing.

Subconsciously he had found himself at the viewing mirror every day to look upon Jackson's progress. Days passed without anything major happening but he knew that it wouldn't last. Something was eating him up inside and he was determined to find out what it was.

It took a few days longer than it should have; but he noticed something strange was happening to the young Bennett boy. An aura like that of the Mythos was slowly beginning to creep its way around the lad. It's pale blue light simmering brightly when he was close to Jack, but diminished as they were apart. It was only a small light and obviously nothing harmful, but it was always present. Many a theory popped into his head, but nothing that looked promising, at least not until Pitch stepped in.

Pitch was a persistent man, and was never one to give up a fight easily. Luckily neither were Jack and Jamie. It didn't take long for Jamie to catch up to the Nightmares holding Jack, but when he did something seemed to completely snap.

Concerned Χρόνος retrieved the boy's hourglass from deep within his tower his body shrunk in shock. What was once a vibrant purple sand flowing through the glass container was now a bright glowing blue.

Gripping it tightly he rushed back to his viewing room to take a closer look. His visions of the boy's future were not as they once were, and this troubled him greatly.

When he entered the room he spared no time in hovering over the glassy surface, and very gently he placed the hourglass into the center. Slowly the glass sunk beneath the mirror sending ripples across the once calm surface.

Normally when this is done the viewing screen would depict the most likely outcome of that person's future. With Jamie's hourglass all that lit up the surface was snow fall. Snowflake after snowflake drifted across the surface ever so slowly; there perfect yet different structures looked like they were dancing.

A future of snow was not what he had expected to see at all.

Gripping the sides of the mirror he focused in on to the present time to see where the two young men were. Standing alone under the cloudy sky of the North Pole the two seemed to be in the midst of a deep conversation. Taking the initiative he decided it was time to find out just what was going on. So with that he tapped the surface, after a brief pause two small voices echoed through his tower.

* * *

Jamie couldn't get his brain to register what was happening. No matter how many times he tried to fit the pieces together it just wasn't working. One minuet Jack is about ready to pass out form over exerting himself, and the next he summons a freaking blizzard worthy cloud covering.

"Did I just miss something?" Jamie mumbled down.

"Boy did you ever!" Jack hollered blissfully.

Slapping himself out of his stupor, the young man decided to recount everything he knew. Jack was a toddler who couldn't fully activate his powers without exhausting himself. That didn't mean he couldn't use them just that it had to be in small doses. Why this was still a bit of mystery so he moved on. Jack used his powers fully back in Burgess, but only when after he got a hold of the staff.

His eyes drifted back to said piece of wood. 'Was the staff the key to all of this? No, he was holding it just now and it didn't work to well. Besides Jack said the staff was only a conductor not the source for his power.' He thought to himself.

With a hand on his chin he began to think deeper, 'what was similar in both situations?'

When his eyes connected with the winter spirit the words of earlier clicked. 'can you hold this.' That's what was similar to both incidences. Jamie was holding Jack's staff as well; but that just didn't make any since.

"Jack, why did you ask me to hold your staff just now?"

Jack rubbed his arm sheepishly and looked around, "Uh, well when you touched it earlier I kind of got this hunch."

"A hunch?" Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like if you touched it again while I concentrated on my powers then I could use my ability to its full potential."

"…" Jamie was silent.

"What?"

"So why is that?"

Squinting Jamie couldn't help but see the conflicting emotions playing within the spirits eyes. What ever he was about to say seemed to have caused the young spirit a lot of inner turmoil.

"Well…I sort of…you somehow…It's like…sigh." Jack really did look like a little kid right now. One who was trying to tell the truth while also avoiding some kind of punishment?

"Come on what ever it is it can't be that bad." Jamie chuckled halfheartedly.

Jack gave Jamie a bright smile, but sadness etched into his eyes. "Well, you can help me cast my magic."

"Yes, I got that. What else?"

"Wow, isn't this cloud cover nice? I think we did a good job!" Jack suddenly exclaimed.

Jamie's face went blank; obviously Jack was trying to avoid this conversation. "Jack." He said sternly. The child jumped slightly but didn't turn his attention back.

"You know, you're going to have to tell me eventually." When the boy didn't speak Jamie decided to play dirty. "Alright fine, don't tell me." Standing up he began to walk away.

Jack's head shot around to see his friend retreating, "Where are you going?"

"To Santoff Clausen, I figure I can get in contact with bunny. I am sure with his help we can get you to spill the beans."

Jack was gob smacked, "what? Jamie wait!"

Still the boy did not stop his forward motion. Scrunching his eyes Jack took in a deep breath and shouted what was causing him such turmoil.

"You're a winter sprite!"

Jamie froze in mid stride, "What?" he whispered.

"Back in Burgess when you found me. My powers were constantly in flux. I didn't know that I could imprint them onto another person. It just sort of happened. I am so sorry!"

Whirling around Jamie couldn't help but look at his friend in disbelief, "Ha-ha that's a good one. Now what's really on your mind?"

Slightly offended Jack's lips pursed, "I'm being serious Jamie."

Jamie fell to his knees, for some strange reason he couldn't remain standing. "But that's impossible; you're a 330 year old Winter Spirit and I am just a normal guy. And you said yourself back in Burgess that I didn't cast magic. So there is no way that this is possible."

"Really? You, a regular guy? I hate to break it to you Jamie, you are anything but normal." Jack chuckled; this only earned a glare from his friend.

"Hey, that's not very nice."

"Jamie, regular guys don't talk to Mythos on a regular basis. Nor do they take time out of there lives help one out."

"Okay, so I am a little odd. That doesn't mean that I am a…"

"Sprite, and yes you are." Jack finished for him.

Jamie face planted into the cold snow with a heavy sigh, he realized that Jack was telling the truth. "Okay so I am a winter spite, what exactly is that?"

Jack shrugged even though his friend couldn't see it. "It's just as it sounds. Think of it like North's Yetis, Tooth's mini fairies, or Bunny's stone Guardians."

"So I'm like your helper?" he mumbled through the snow.

"Yeah, that's it in a nutshell." Jack mumbled.

Jamie lifted his head as the depressed sound of his friend, "there's more isn't there?"

Jack nodded, "yeah."

"Well?"

"As a sprite you now have the ability to use small doses of winter magic on your own, at least you could if you trained. Your body will be either very resistant to the winter weather or you will be completely immune, I am not sure which it will be. I can also amplify you power just as you can amplify mine. Good examples are like back in the forest and just now."

"At least that explains why I am not cold, and it also explains as to why I felt so energized back in Burgess. You know when you attacked that Nightmare. At the time I brushed it off, but now I can see why it happened. That doesn't explain what's bugging you."

"Jamie, I hope you don't hate me."

Jamie sat up and gave his most serious look possible, "Jack I could never hate you, sure I can get upset but never hate."

"There is a very good chance that you will be a winter sprite as long as I am a Winter Spirit. Though I don't think you will be invisible to others like I am, at least I hope you won't be." Jack looked down at his hands, "I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone."

There was along pause, longer than Jack felt comfortable with. This was what he was afraid of, Jamie was sure to hate him now. Sure he didn't know he was doing it, but that didn't change that fact that he had just altered Jamie's life. He felt ashamed beyond belief, how could he do this to his first believer and best friend.

He had expected a lot of things to come pouring out of the boy's mouth, but nothing could have prepared him for what he heard.

"Cool."

"What?"

Jamie smiled brightly at his distraught friend, "I said cool."

"You're not angry with me, I feel ashamed that this happened without your permission."

"Nope, in fact I'm kind of excited. I'm like the first winter sprite right? That's actually pretty awesome! Sure I won't have any chance at a normal life, but I wouldn't miss this for the world! Oh and don't worry about me not being seen. Everyone in the airport seen me just fine, and the people I want to see me would do so regardless of some strange condition." Jamie beamed. "But we have definitely got to come up with a different name than sprite."

Jack couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, "Well we could call you a winter fairy but I don't think that's any better."

"Yeah I would rather not. Hmmm...How about fae? It's a term commonly used in folklore to describe fairies, hob-goblins and such. That and it sounds manlier than Sprite or Fairy."

"Wow, I just told you your world has done a one-eighty and all you can think about is how to buff up your title." Jack shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Yeah I know, but that's just how I am. I thought you knew this by now."

Standing up to brush off the snow Jamie took his time gathering up his pack. After a few adjustments he picked up the staff and secured it behind his back. Jack waited patiently for him to finish, but once done he held out his arms.

Jamie smirked at the childish action but picked him up silently. With his bundle safely situated he pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Alright let's get going."

"Righto my little fairy friend!"

"Say that again and I will drop you."

* * *

Now that was defiantly an unexpected turn of events, Jamie becoming a winter sprite was not something he was prepared for at all. In a sudden rush of mind blowing panic Χρόνος reached deep inside his mirror and gripped on to Jamie's hourglass. With a quick tug it was released from the mirror and brought back to its master's hands.

Feeling its smooth and curved surface with his fingers he took a deep breath to steady himself. Yet his breathe seem to hitch as he noticed the slight difference in the weight.

With shaky hands he brought the glass up to his eye level, and sure enough what he feared has happened. Jamie Bennett's hourglass was empty.

* * *

Author's note**

So I have a surprise for you….there is another chapter being posted in just a few moments (like within the hour)! Woot! and that one is going to be great!

It will be chalked full of adventure, Humor, Battles, and More!

Feel free to R&R or you can review at the end of the next one.

Well Hope you all liked this one. Now on to the next chapter!

~Skye out


	12. Chapter 12

```````````Author's Notes```````

As Promised here is your next chapter.

Oh btw I found out there is an airport near the pole. It's called the "Ice airport" Barneo (also spelled Borneo) which is set up each spring usually around April. The winter ice is still strong so it's possible to do so.

I have nothing more to say here right now so …Forward!

Disclaimer: read previous disclaimers for this story

* * *

Chapter 12: Walking the dog

Pitch had a pretty good hunch as to where Frost-and that annoying human who always ruined his plans- were likely to be. When the going gets tough what better places to turn to then the homes of the Guardians. Knowing Jack as he does, he had figured that the most likely place he would run to would have to be the North Pole.

Thanks to his Nightmares he was aware of Jacks condition and inability to use his magic freely. Therefore, reaching the pole as quickly as he would have liked was not going to happen. Good news for Pitch, bad news for Jack.

"I have always wanted to try this." He mused to himself.

Focusing on a large amount of his dark sands he pushed and pulled them into the shape that he craved. After a few more tweaks he stepped back to marvel at his newest creations. Eight large wolf like creature stood before him, each one more vicious looking than the next.

"Marvelous if I do say so myself." As he reached down to pat one upon the head it snapped its muzzle dangerously close to his figures. "And feisty to!"

Growling and grunting the pack started to fidget, they were ready to hunt. "Good, now go out there and bring me back Jack Frost."

Throwing back their head they howled wildly in delight, their song filling the cavern with a frightful tune. Other Nightmare shrank back away from the newly born creatures. Their eyes trailing them as they rushed up and out of the cavern.

Pitch also tossed back his head and laughed joyously, "Now this is what I call fun!"

* * *

Jack sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Sure it wasn't helping their situation at all, but it certainly made him feel better. Things just weren't going their way today.

Walking for hours on end is boring beyond belief, so he had tried to have a little fun to speed up the process. Tried being the key word here. First he formed a little snowball in his hand and smashed it into Jamie's face. Jamie- who was more tired than playful at that particular moment- decided as a form of retaliation to toss the child into a rather deep snow bank. He sat down to rest his feet as Jack took his time digging his way out. Sure Jamie could have helped, but where is the fun in that?

Next, Jack tried (again tried being the key word here) to get Jamie to use the wind to fly, thinking it would be loads of fun. Jamie had refused constantly until a few puppy dog eyes later. Much to the surprise of both of them the wind's eagerness to pick them up was through the roof. Jamie had no experience and Jack was too small to control it, this resulted in a rather painful and unexpected landing into a cliff face. Which unfortunately placed them even more off course than before. Jamie promptly swore he wouldn't fly again until they had the actual time to practice.

Jacks final attempt at fun was to get some of the local wild life to play with them; or if they were lucky give them a ride. At first it sounded like a great idea (being a winter spirit and sprite), but that spiraled downhill when they were chased by a bear, two foxes, a rather angry moose, and a swarm of puffin. Poor Jack would have been carried off by the flock if the wind didn't down them enough for Jamie to get him back.

Poor Jamie was beyond tiered at this point, and they hadn't even made it a third of the way there. So when Jack sighed once again the boy finally snapped, "Would you stop that?!"

"Stop what?"

"Sighing all the time, its making me even more exhausted just listening to you."

"If you are tiered why not rest?"

"The sooner we make it to North's the sooner I can rest."

Jack rolled his eyes, "You know there is no way were are going to make there in one day by foot. The sun is already starting to set and we haven't even gotten to the halfway mark."

Jamie gave Jack a look that amounted to 'no duh.' Before he looked up to the sky, "Geez, has it really been a full day?"

"Well we did get off track for a while there." The childish voice said teasingly.

"Oh and whose fault is that?"

"Not mine, I'm going to blame the moose."

Jamie chuckled, "Sure blame it on the moose. I'm going to blame it on this ridiculously long snow mountain path we had to take. Why is there even a snow mountain here in the first place? I thought this was supposed to be all ice!"

"The world is a mysterious place my son." Jack answered in a strange accent.

This time Jamie couldn't help but laugh, "What in the world was that?"

Jack flashed the boy a wide toothy smile, "did you like my attempt at a wise old hermit?"

"Was that what that was, you sounded like an old lady!"

Jack blushed a deep blue before sticking out his bottom lip, "You could have said old man."

Wiping away a few stray tears Jamie patted Frost on the head, "Yeah I could have."

Jack was preparing to retaliate, oh and he had such a good line ready to, but a loud hollow howl broke his thoughts.

"What was that, an Arctic Wolf?" Jamie whispered. He knew whispering was stupid but for some reason he just couldn't get his voice to rise any higher.

Jack shook his head very, very slowly. "No, Arctic wolves don't howl like that."

"Then what…"

Jack put a tiny hand upon his friend lips, his other using a silence motion over his own. Closing his eyes he listened intently to the distant howls. Years of time in the artic terrain has allowed him to learn the calls of all the animal wild life here. This new call was so foreign he wasn't sure what to think other than it was dangerous.

As the calls got closer the wind began to whip around them with great urgency. Jack understood instantly that they were in big trouble. Jamie-who was shocked to learn that the wind had a haunting soundless voice-took a little longer to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Jamie we need to hide and fast!" Jack urged in a hushed voice.

Upon hearing the words hide Jamie looked around only to find a small snow dune close to a large slab of ice. Quickly diving behind it he punched a hole in the dune and slipped inside. Jack crawled from his grip and used some of his magic to seal up the hole.

"Let's just hope whatever they are passes, this dune won't hold up if we are attacked."

"Do you know how many are there?" Jamie whispered back.

Jack shook, "No but if I had to guess from all that howling. I'd say about half a dozen if not more."

Snow being crushed under large paws entered their eardrums, whatever they were hiding from was here. Although they had prayed to the moon that the strange creatures would pass, it was evident by their slowing pace they wouldn't. Snorts and growls of the beasts tracking their prey echoed across the ice, they were hunting for something or someone.

Very slowly as to not make a sound Jamie removed his pack. When it was clear to move again he unhooked the staff and grabbed on to Jack tightly. They really didn't want to get into a fight right now, what with both of them being exhausted. Yet if that was what it was going to come down to, then they would at least be ready.

Finally one of the beasts made its way to the Dune, his massive size was easily able to block out what little sun there was. Jack and Jamie both held their breath as it circle them. Jamie squeezed the staff tightly, he felt the tension in the air which he as sure Jack felt too.

With a final look and a short quick nod the two aimed the staff at the silhouette. Just as they finished getting into position the creature lunged forward with all its might.

Ice and snow exploded into the air as chaos erupted all around. Jamie rolled out the side of their hideout as the beast frantically searched the snow they had left. More of its pack came from all around as the explosion had snatched their attention.

"No way are those?" Jamie gasped in disbelief.

"Nightmares." Jack spat angrily. He may not of known it before, but looking at them up close there was no mistaking that shimmering purple black sand. These wolves were of Pitch's creation, which means he was starting to look more like a suspect than ever before.

"Man, doesn't that guy ever know when to quit?" Jamie bellowed as he dodged an attack.

Jack shot an icicle at an advancing wolf but missed, "Unfortunately no, that's part of his charm."

One wolf advanced slowly and took in a big whiff of the two, it was a positive match. Howling in delight he lunged at them, the other wolves charged as well.

Jamie dodge to left of one massive paw just to get swiped at by one from behind. Jack used his free hand to freeze and blast away the beast, but another just took its position.

"Hang on." Jamie hollered to Jack who was more than willing to comply.

Gripping the staff with both hand he swung it around him like a professional. Over his head, behind his back, even the occasional flip to the side. One of the eight lunged for them from the left, but Jamie was ready. With a swivel of the staff in an easy fluid motion he caught the monster in midair.

Using its own weight against him he flung it to the other side straight into another of its pack. Two decided to attack at once- which thanks to reflexes- Jamie was able to dodge out of the way. One wolf slashed from the right as two more attacked form the front.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Jamie growled out in frustration.

"Switch to magic… here!" Jack climbed into Jamie's half zipped Jacket for better support and then promptly reached for the staff.

Right when his fingers brushed the wood it erupted in a bright blue light temporarily blinding the Night-wolves. "Attack them now!"

Not having to be told twice, Jamie rushed the nearest dog and slammed it with the staff. Jack who still had some hold sent out a blast of ice to insure major damage. Sure enough the impact was more than enough to reduce it back into lifeless sand.

Jamie smirked and turned to the others, but his victory was short lived. What effect the light had on them must have worn off quickly. One wolf was already on him before he could even blink. Jamie raised the staff in time to catch the mutt but was knocked off balance from the force.

Slamming into the ground roughly the wind was nocked from his lungs, Jack yelp in surprise as the impact transferred into him moments after. Jamie struggled to get the wolf off him as his mussels screamed in protest.

Jack desperately tried to get free of the struggle and lend a hand. With the wolf pinning Jamie down his Jacket became taught confining Jack inside. Just as he broke free another wolf appeared above Jamie's head, its eyes transfixed on the winter child.

Jack used what magic he could and swiped at the beast, but it only grew angry. With lightning quick relaxed the beast lashed out and snapped the boys coat edge. Jack hollered in protest, but the wolf only pulled harder until the boy came free of his sprite's care.

"JACK!" Jamie yelled in distress. Anger filled his body as he pushed even harder against the beast. "Get off of me you sorry excuse for a canine!"

Focusing on his need to protect Jack he tapped into to whatever reserves he had left. Once again his arms felt the same tingling that they did before when he cast magic. Figuring that it was worth a shot he pictured the ice flowing out of him and toward his enemy. It shocked him greatly when that was exactly what happened. The beast flew off him and shattered back into dust a few paces back.

He would have cheered if he didn't have other things to worry about. Rolling over his eyes quickly took in the other wolves before he spotted the white and blue outfit fighting off a big bully.

Scrambling to his feet he rushed another wolf, his arms raised and ready to attack. Luck however was not on his side, another wolf jumped him from behind. Once again he was pinned to the ground, only this time he didn't have the leverage to fight it off.

Jack caught sight of Jamie's struggle and began to panic, there was no way this was happening. Some way or another he had to get back to him. With determination he reached up and latched onto the wolf's muzzle. The creature snarled in protest but as Jack began to freeze him it yelped in surprise.

It struggled frantically to get away, but at the same time kept a firm grip on the boy. "Drop me flea bag!" Jack shouted.

Running in circles the dog's panic became too much as it ran head first into the snow glacier nearby. Upon in pact it shattered back into dark sandy nothingness, Jack of course was left rubbing his head in a daze, "Wow that could have gone better."

'Three of eight were now gone.' Jack mused as he looked around 'that leaves only…four?' Somehow he was missing the fifth nightmare, but where could it be? 'I could have sworn I counted eight earlier.'

"Jack look out, it's above you!" Jamie hollered his warning. Jack looked on top of the spire to see the beast standing graceful at its tip. Jack eyes widened in horror as he realizes it was poised to attack. There would be no way for him to get out of it, this was really going to hurt.

Lunging from the ice it targeted the winter spirit, Jack closed his eyes and covered his head awaiting the impact. Jamie's cries for his safety ringing in his ears.

Suddenly a strange buzzing and a rush of wind rushed over his head in place of the pain and snarling he was expecting. Looking up he was just in time to see none other than the Tooth Fairy bashing the Wolf away from him.

"Stay away from my SWEET TOOTH!" were her only word.

* * *

*****Authors notes*****

HAHAHA! I leave you with that for now, so what do you think? You will get to see how the rest turns out later. This was just a little something extra for all of you. I wanted you all to have a great weekend. Tell me what you think.

R&R if you want, I look forward from to hearing from you.

~Sky out


	13. Chapter 13

***Author's Notes***

OMG! I love you guy's soooooo much! XD Seriously, when I saw all of the wonderful reviews you guys left, I was just bouncing all over the place. Those of you who have recently favorite and followed both me and my story I wish to say thanks! All of you are just great! I was having a bit of internet connection issues recently and then I ended up going to Wyoming with my Bf and his family.

I put all of my responses to your reviews at the bottom of the story because it was a bit longer than I was expecting. I wanted you guys to get to the story quicker. So please check out the Author notes at the end.

Also about the empty hourglass, I am going to explain it a little bit in the beginning, I may elaborate a lot more later on in the story. So if the information right now seems a little rough, well then you know why.

On with the Show!

(Once again, I am basing this off the movie not so much the books. So if you all start wondering why I have not mentioned people like Katherin, Ombric, or Nightlight when refereeing to the Hourglasses, it's because of that. I don't mean to disappoint, it just make things a little easier this way.)

Disclaimer: You already know it by now right?

* * *

Chapter 13:

Shinning grains of time; though ruff and insignificant, grows with importance when slipping through the hourglass of life. For life is never straight and narrow. It is curvy a forever winding, even if it always leads to the same destination.

When a person's time has run its course, the sand's change color and the glass is reset. It is the indication of one life passing and a new life beginning. Ever since he held his first hourglass, Χρόνος knew this had always been the case. There was never any difference to this pattern. At least not until the first guardian arose; Tsar Lunar or more commonly referred to as the Man in the Moon.

When Tsar had vowed to protects all of Earth's children from Pitch Black, two hourglasses unlike any other were found-unbroken but completely empty-on the mirror of time. Nicodemous was baffled when he first laid eyes upon the tiny glass containers.

These hourglasses where that of Tsar's and Pitches, for they were the first beings ever to step outside of the flow time and join Χρόνος in immortality.

At first he was fine with the two new additions to his ever changing world, but as their squabbles increased so did their need for new immortals. Before long immortals of all types began appearing in the world. Sandman, Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fair, Cupid, The Leprechaun, The Groundhog, and eventually Jack Frost. With each new immortal came new minions who also had immortal lives, it was like a wild fire burning out of control. Each of these immortals brought something to offer to the world, but the only thing Χρόνος could see was Empty Hourglasses piling up.

Jack was the only exception for more than one reason. First Jack had officially died before he became an immortal (unlike all of the others) so he felt no anger towards the boy. When Jack arrived he did not bring a single minion with him, nor did he even try to create one. It really struck a chord in the keeper of time for he knew how lonely the boy was. Jack-as far as Nicodemous was concerned-was a true immortal. Though he couldn't really explain this to others, nor did he want to try.

So when Jamie's sand flashed blue, his time was being effected by the Winter Spirit. It was in all aspects freezing over and melting away into a life of immortality. No the boy was not dead nor dyeing; he was merely transcending into another plain of existence. Jamie was now, even if he was not fully aware of it, one of the immortals that he loved so much.

* * *

Tooth was beyond enraged by time she spotted her little sweet tooth under attack. They had been flying around the pole for hours, the sun was setting and the temperature dropping. North was preparing to return to Santoff Clausen when Bunny picked up an angry howl upon carried on the wind.

No one wanted to believe that it was directed towards Jack and Jamie, but when their eyes caught ice magic erupting in the far distance everything changed. Tooth didn't even remain on the sleigh, without hesitation she took off as fast as her wings could take her towards the ensuing battle.

When she noticed a Wolf above the small boy from the picture, her protective instinct kicked into overdrive. Without warning she slammed into the unsuspecting canine effectively sending him flying. "Stay away from my SWEET TOOTH!"

A tiny gasp of shock mixed with relief caught her attention. Flicking her sight down to the ground she easily spotted the child beaming at her with teeth that made her want to squeal. Even if she wasn't told beforehand she could not mistake those teeth for anyone else's.

"Oh Jack are you alright!?"

"Never better given what's happening."

"A… l-little help over here?" Jamie managed to squeeze out as the wolf on his back pushed him down with more weight.

Tooth and Jack however never got the chance to react as a wooden boomerang bashed the creature in the side. It was not destroyed, but it was enough to allow Jamie to his feet.

"You alright mate?" Bunny hooped over to Jamie and offered a helping hand.

Gratefully accepting the hand Jamie rose to his feet, "Yeah, good to see you Bunny."

After taking in the new arrivals the wolves began to snarl and snap angrily, they were becoming increasingly impatient.

Tooth picked Jack up gently and held him protective in her arms, her eyes sending daggers of anger towards the strange beasts. "What kind of wolves are these?"

"Their Nightmares...or are they Nightmare Wolves…hmm perhaps Night-wolves? Yeah that sounds about right." Jack surmised aloud for all to hear.

"Nightmares? They just look like oversized Dingo's to me." Bunny took a long moment to look over his opponent.

"Looks can be deceiving, and these guys may look easy to beat but their not." Jamie scoffed. Jamie then noticed something, or she he say someone missing. "Uh, where is North? Wasn't he with you?"

Bunny face palmed and gestured to some place in the distance, "He jumped off the sleigh somewhere over there and got stuck in the snow. He should be here shortly."

"Oh man I wish could have seen that!" Jack chuckled in Tooth's arms.

Despite their situation Jack always did know how to lighten the mood, "Actually it was kind of funny. Maybe this will let him see how dangerous that bloody sleigh can be."

"Sleigh not dangerous Bunny." North's voice echoed across the area.

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say mate; now about these Dingos."

Jamie smirked and twirled the staff in his hands. With the other Guardians around and Jack securely tucked away in Tooth's arms, Jamie felt a surge of confidence. Bunny who felt the sudden boost of hope from the young man couldn't help but smirk himself.

Retrieving his Boomerangs he flipped them expertly in his paws. Giving the boy a sideways glance the two shared a look of determination. It was now or never.

Jamie and Bunny shot off in different directions, Bunny to the left and Jamie to the right. Tooth, seeing the boys begin their attack, thought it best to get Jack out of the line of fire. However, the Night-wolves were not too keen on this little plan of hers. While four of beast attacked the two advancing males, one decided to take on the most vulnerable of the three.

Sprinting forward with his massive paws it aimed for the retreating fairy; Tooth was shocked to see how fast the beast could move. Twisting her body and straining her wings she was able to avoid the attack by mere inches.

"I don't remember them being that fast." Jack gasped from the close call.

Turning to face the monster that had attacked them Tooth inwardly cursed. "Well that can't be good. They must be getting desperate."

"I think we should probably run now." Jack mumbled nervously into Tooth's feathers.

Jack was usually confident, he never really liked to run from a fight no matter the odds. Now as he clung to the silky soft feathers of the Tooth Fairy he was beginning to reconsider. It wasn't that he doubted Tooth's fighting capabilities, it was just that he felt powerless and a useless right now.

Tooth was very overprotective of Jack before all of this, now she was even more so. Jack knew this, he knew that she would do everything to keep him safe even if it mean being hurt herself. That was the part that concerned him. Rather than joining the Frey and taking out the enemy that perused them, she spent her efforts dodging and deflecting blows.

Yanking softly to get her attention Jack urged her to flee from battle. With tiny hands trembling within her feathers her mind had already been made up, with a quick back flip she avoided yet another swipe and shot off in the direction of the sleigh.

Quickly regaining its balance the wolf was hot on here heels. As fast as she could fly it was still surprisingly too slow to out run the beasts of fear. Opening its massive jowls it lunged for her wings. Jack only just caught a glimpse of the coming attack and barely had time to call out a warning, a warning that was not needed.

Just as the wolf was mere inches from clamping down as a golden whip slashed out onto its sandy flesh. With a yelp of surprise the wolf yanked back and stumbled. Tooth didn't bother to see who saved them for the Golden hue and the thick accent taunting the beast was more than enough of an indication.

"North! Sandy!" Jack called out with joy.

"Tooth take Jack back to sleigh, we will handle dogs." North called out.

With all of the Guardians now assembled the night-wolves were easily out matched. It took little over ten minutes to take them all down, but thankfully no one was hurt.

"Well that was the last of them." Jamie sighed whipping of what sand had gotten onto him.

"Yes, but I wouldn't count on them staying gone for long. Let's regroup and head back to the pole." Bunny holstered his rangs and looked about the area carefully.

"That is good idea Bunny, Tooth already at sleigh with Jack. Sandy went back to check on them." North approached the duo before finally taking notice to Bennett. "AH! Jamie how good it is to see you my boy!"

Jamie smiled brightly, his eyes shined with a youthful bliss found only in a child. North couldn't help but smile as well, the boy's emotions were practically contagious at this point. "Hey North, how have you been doing? Are the elves still getting into trouble?"

"HA! They are always under feet, but not causing any more trouble than usual. Come, I am sure Jack is worried about you…is that 'is staff?"

Jamie glanced down to the wooden weapon and shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

"Why do you have it?" with curiosity brimming in his eyes the jolly man leaned over to inspect it closer.

"Well its not like he can carry it on his own right now. Besides, there is a lot we need to catch you guys up on. Things I would really rather not discuss out here in the open."

North and Bunny gave each other a look; Jamie couldn't quite read what it meant but decided to quickly shrug it off. Clearly these two wanted to say something but it would just have to wait.

With the question now hanging in the air the group made their way to the sleigh, there was sure to be a lot of explaining to do once they had reached the pole. Jamie just hopped that they would do it after he got some sleep.

* * *

***Author Note's***

That's a wrap y'all. I hope it was all you expected it to be. I am going to shoot for another probably by Monday the latest, so keep an eye out my little clouds. This would have been longer but I wanted to get another chapter out after leaving you all hanging for so long.

Also, just because I mentioned Cupid, The Leprechaun, and the Ground Hog does not mean they are making an appearance. They were just filler names to get Times Point across.

Please feel free to R&R! I enjoy and look forward from hearing from you all! I hope you all have a wonderful day and a great week.

Now for all of your review responses:

PeachtreeAmuto: No it isn't wrong at all; I tend to do the same thing. The real question should be: "Is it wrong that I cackled when I saw your review?" I can't help but acting like a laughing maniac every time I get a new review. Oh well, at least it gets me pumped to write more right?

Ivy000: That's great to hear!

Kyuubecky: It's good to hear from you too! Also, it's okay. You were only fashionably late, and you sure made an entrance. Lol. Plus rollercoaster's are fun! To be honest I totally forgot about his parents when I wrote that. I was only thinking about his sister and friend…whoopse! I guess we will find out in time wont we? Oh so you like the Night-wolfs then? That's great! XD I thought this story was in the need for another good baddie other than an angry mare.

ChangeofHeart505: Kura, Sakura…what did you guys think?

The-Unnamed-Artist: Yes! You did get it right! I told you, you were close. I am trying to update at least once a week now that my schedule has evened out. I can't guarantee anything but its what I am shooting for. I hope the hourglass question was answered for you.

Meowing Girl: I did seem to get a few people on that little surprise. Jamie a sprite! As I told T-U-A. I will answer your question here shortly.

Deliciously fun: Yup, I try at least. Thanks for the review.

Tigermike83: *Fist pump* Actions scenes are a lot of fun. O.O wow a lot of people are intrigued about that hourglass.

Cerealfreak: Your wish is not fully granted my friend, there will be much more to come.

Caithlinn13: Yup me too. I actually have the sort of the same issue. I start thinking of a word in English but then I say it in a different language. I agree, it is annoying, but it's also fun to see the confused looks of my friends, lol. Thanks for the luck!

Candyland7: Go tooth go tooth!

Reader /Guest: Thank you guys and you are welcome.

Again thank you all for reading this story. If you have any questions please feel free to ask and I will try my best to answer…but I will not give away an answer if it will give away too much of the story. Hee-hee


	14. Chapter 14

```````````````````````````````Author Notes`````````````````````

So I would like to once again thank all who have R&R this story. I am glad you all liked the last chapter, I was a little unsure if it was to short/choppy/or what it was. Now I am on to another chapter that I am excited to write. So Quick reply's to some reviews and then on to the story.

Kyuubecky- Yes, I tied the title in! I like to do that sort of thing. Everything I do in the story-since the beginning-no matter how insignificant it may seem could turn out to be important later on. It is all in my master plan. Muahahaha *cough cough…I mean…lol

Changeofhear505: (Kura) thank you for waiting (sakura) I'm glad it was worth the wait. You both should really enjoy this chapter if that is what you think. Heehee.

The-Unnamed-Artist: Glad it was cleared up for you. I am updating today ;P.

Dragon Courage: thanks, and here you go new chapter!

Milkywaysupernova: ….lol I have no idea how to respond other than thanks lol.

Xion5: *takes a bow. You are too kind. And yes this chapter is filled with it so no worries.

PeechtreeAmuto: Noooooo! Don't fall off…that would really hurt. Well, all is squared away so I bring to you a new chapter. No hitting the floor now lol.

Caithlinn13: Yeah, I thought making that little twist may make things a bit exciting.

Guest: I am glad to have made your day….. O/O you are sooo nice I just don't know what to say. Thank you so much. I always wondered what it would be like to see an older Jamie and Bunny fighting side by side. I think it would be pretty awesome.

Now on with the show. Oh btw: when you see this -* in retrospect to sandy, that means that's what his sand images read out to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood/ or any such characters related to either story. They belong to William Joyce's! Nicodemous Χρόνος is my OC and this story plot comes from my muse. (*sigh though I wish I owned it, there would be a sequel)

* * *

Chapter 14: Tiny Flurries

Taking the sleigh back to the pole really did a number on the two youngest boy's in the group. Jamie and Jack had fallen asleep not but two minutes after taking off into the sky. North had taken pity on the two and flew straight and steady rather than his normal hectic means.

Sandy couldn't help but add a little dream sand to their light snoozing while Bunny and Tooth supported their weight. Tooth had yet to relinquish Jack from her hold, and it didn't look like she was willing to do so for quite some time.

"Awwwww, he is just so cute!" Tooth whispered to the others. Her eyes watched little Jack's eyes flutter and his chest rise and fall.

"I know what you mean Tooth, little tyke looks so innocent. It's hard to believe he's our Frostbite." Bunny whispered over Jamie's head.

"Do you think he is okay? I don't ever remember Jack sleeping before."

Sandy picked up on the note of concern in her voice and amply responded with a few sand imaged. Tooth looked at the images carefully as to not miss anything, *Jack is not used to this body, and he is expending energy differently than he was used too. It's only natural for him to sleep. Immortal or not he is still a toddler.*

Tooth smiled softly and nodded in understanding, "so this is him adjusting…So then what about Jamie?"

"Boy is tough, he trekked far in snow without help. All while carrying Jack, supplies and fighting off Pitches minions."

Even though North explained it so nonchalantly no one was fooled, there was something bothering the big man. Each guardian took a quick glance at the young man but no one commented. There was something…different about him, but at the same time he looked just like the innocent little boy they played with twelve years ago.

"Hang on to them we are going in for landing." North yanked on the reigns and pulled them roughly to the left. Following his command the Reindeer immediately slowed their decent and angle towards the icy runway.

Yeti's and elves scattered from the path trying their best to avoid the massive hooves of the incoming deer. Pulling on the reigns a bit tighter North urged his friends to slow down more in order to soften the landing. It was possible the softest landing they have had in a long time, but it still bounced just enough to awaken the boys.

"Huh? Waz-it?" Jamie mumbled jerking from his sleep. His heavy eyelids struggled to remain open while his eyes desperately searched for information about his surroundings.

"Whoa easy there mate, we just landed back at the pole. Everything is all right."

"Bunny-? Oh I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry."

Bunny smirked and shook his head, "Ah don't be sorry, you didn't miss nothing by sleeping."

"Yes, and once we get you both cleaned up and in fresh cloths you can go back to sleep. I have already have Yeti's setting up rooms."

"No that's okay, I 'm awake now. That power nap did me wonders."

"Power nap?" tooth spoke softly, forgetting that Jack too had awaken.

"Yeah you know, sleeping for a short period of time to get your energy back." Tooth gave him a blank stare causing Jamie to shake his head. "You know what I mean right Sandy?"

Sandy nodded vigorously with his thumbs up, *do it all the time*

"See, he gets me." Jamie smiled.

North threw out his arms taking in a deep breath, with a smile on his face he turned away from his helps and back to his family. "Let us go into shop, we have much catching up to do. I think a round of hot coco and cookies by fire will do wonders."

"You think coco and cookies makes everything better." Bunny chortled.

"Sugar cookies?! When can we eat?" Jack's tiny voice suddenly spoke out with joy startling the bunch.

North's eyes were wide with shock before a laugh burst from his mouth, "You see Bunny it is obvious they do. Now let's go."

Walking around the shop with ease the group made it to the nice sized den with a burning fireplace. Fire light licked the maple wood walls giving the area a cozy feeling; the sofa and chair's held thick soft blankets while the carpet looked just as inviting.

Jamie didn't even hesitate to flop down on the couch and snuggle against the blanket. He wasn't cold, it just felt so wonderful upon his exhausted muscles. North chuckled as he took the chair positioned directly inform of the fireplace. Bunny lounged out upon the carpet with his feet dangerously close to the flames, but it was obvious he wasn't worried in the sleights. Tooth and sandy took the last two empty chairs in the room with soft sighs of content.

Two small elves shuffled in with a large silver platter of cookies-some of which have obviously been nibbled on-alongside a reddish-brown haired Yeti. Said Yeti's; who was named Murph, held a try full of hot coco, eggnog, and tea.

Jamie. Bunny and North instantly grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and cookies as the treys passed buy. Sandy elected to take eggnog but refused the cookies, he was not too fond of the elves since they keep trying to take his goodies. Apparently they started making a game out of it since the small golden man couldn't really yell at them.

Tooth held Jack in one hand and reached for a tea with the other. Jack was practically drooling as the smell of freshly brewed chocolate wafted past his nose. Reaching out Jack tiny fingers barely grazed the glass before Tooth immediately jumped into action.

"Jack careful! That cup is too hot for you."

Jack frowned at her and pursed out his lip, "No it's not."

"Yes it is, you can hardly handle it when it's luke warm."

"I'll just cool it off. That shouldn't be too hard given who I am." A cheeky little grin gracing his tiny lips.

Tooth sighed, placing her own glass back down and grabbed a coco cup. Giving it a few cooling blows she placed the cup down for Jack to take a drink. Jack blew on the cup as well, only his blow sent a light chill across the surface. With it just cold enough he eagerly tried to take a sip.

Tooth however was trying to gently lift up the glass so he wouldn't spill anything. Frustrated at not getting enough of the Chocolaty goodness he pushed his hands up on the bottom of the glass. Not expecting the sudden jolt from the tot her hand slipped and Chocolate went everywhere.

"Oh my gosh Jack! Why did you do that?"

"Me?!" Jack sputtered, "You are the one who poured it all over me."

"You hit the cup out of my hand. Aw now look at your cloth's, we are going to have to battle a nasty stain."

Jack rolled his eyes as two snorts of laughter were heard from across the room. Tooth ignored her fellow guardian and friend electing to focus more on Jack. Jack's eyes wondered to the jingling sound of the two elves fighting over the plate of cookies they placed on the floor.

A grin broke out on his messy face as he gazed at the cookies, "Pst hey Jingle, Jangel!"

Both elves gazed up at the sound of their names, Jack pointed to the plate and then himself. Following the gesture the elves whipped their heads back and forth, they wanted to keep them for themselves.

Jack brows furrowed and he stuck out his lip, this received the same response. Their little heads shook so hard their bells rang out into the room. "Why you two little…"

"Jack language." Tooth Scolded. Bunny again chuckled only this time a little louder.

"I wasn't going to! Besides they won't give me a cookie!"

"Cookies are bad for such small Teeth, how about we get you some real food. North?"

North nodded and spoke to Murph briefly before sending him out to gather dinner.

"I don't want food I want those cookies. Stop treating me like a baby!" Jack shouted in a huff. As much as he wanted to sound angry, it was lost on the baby like voice ringing in the air.

After a short pause Jamie rolled off the couch cracking up. Bunny was pounding the floor with his furry fist. Sandy was silently chuckling in the corner of the couch, he tried his best to hide his laughter. North's eyes were brimming with hidden laughter that was obviously there. Tooth was smiling but chose not to laugh as Jack was turning a rather lovely shade of embarrassed pink.

"Come now Jack no one is treating you like a baby."

"Yeah mate unless…you aren't wearing dippers are you?"

Jack slowly turned his head in a creepy fashion and glared at the rabbit, "I'm going to fweez your ears together just for saying it…and no I'm not"

Bunny's ear instinctively twitch at the thought but the smirk never left his face. "Whatever you say."

Jack went to retort when a funny tickling sensation began to attack his nose. Wiggling his nose and scrunching his face he tried desperately to get it to go away. Bunny watched Jack and narrowed his eyes, "What are you trying to make fun of me now?"

"ah-no…"Jack little hand began to rub furiously on and around his nose.

"Oh really then what are you doing?"

"I-I don- ah…Ah…AHH…"

Jamie's eye's widened in realization, "Everyone hit the deck!" he yelp as he dove behind the couch.

Before the others could move, Jack let out awfully loud sneeze but that wasn't it. A blast of cold air erupted in the room. Frost spread out from his body making Tooth yelp and instinctively drop him to get away from the cold. Sandy took to the air but the cold air had knocked him back down. Bunny now had a nice layer of frost on the front of his fur just as small icicles formed on North's beard. If that wasn't bad enough, the fire was now extinguished.

When all was quite Jamie peeked over the couch to see the aftermath. Jack laid sprawled out on the floor, as Tooth hovering nervously over him rapidly chirping apologies. Bunny and North stared dumbfounded at the boy as Sandy crawled on his hands and knees to peer around the couch.

Not worrying about holding it back Jamie let loose and laughed out loud. His laughter broke the others out of their Simi-trance like state.

"What was that?" North asked genially curios as he went to relight the fire.

"I sneezed." Frost mumbled from the carpet.

"Sneezed?! More like exploding!" Bunny hollered as he racked his hands through his fur.

"That happens every time he sneezes." Jamie managed to choke out between breathes.

"Every time? How often is that?" Tooth asked prying the boy back off the floor.

Jack shot Jamie a deadpanned 'thanks for giving her another thing to fret over' kind of look. Jamie just shrugged and hung off the back of the couch.

"Hey everyone sneezes, I may not do it as often but when I do it's a little different."

"Well that does it, we are giving you a bath and new cloths. I am not going to have my little sweet tooth catching a cold. Come on girls I'm going to need your help." Tooth called to her mini fairies who had arrived not moments ago.

"I wonder, can winter spirits get colds?" Jamie mused from behind the couch. Jack shot Jamie a desperate look for help as tooth began to flutter off with him. Jamie just shot up his hands and shook his head; with a small sad salute he wished his friend the best of luck. There was no way he was about to get into the middle of a motherly Tooth fairy when her sweet tooth was involved.

* * *

~Author notes~

Okay guys I would write more but if I did that I wouldn't post today. However I already have the next chapter in the making so it should be out very soon! J Please feel free to R&R Good bye my little clouds!

~Skye out


End file.
